Blinded Passion
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Dannie Johnson the younger sister of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson has just joined the WWE. Where will this new career path take her professionally and personally?
1. Chapter 1

Dannie Johnson was thirty years old. She had brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She had a light dark complexion being half Samoan and half African-American. She was the younger sister of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Dannie had been working in the WWE for two months. She loved it. Except for the fact that she had to work with John Cena. A man she hated. She thought he just got handed everything. John didn't care for her much either. When he heard she was joining the company he thought she would do exactly what Dwayne did. Use the WWE as a stepping-stone to eventually get into acting. They were civil to each other when they were around each other but you could cut the tension with a knife. Dannie was her hotel room getting ready to go to the arena. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Dwayne said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Just getting ready to go to the arena."

"How have you been?"

"Good." "How's Simone?"

"She's great." "She misses you though."

"I miss her to." "As soon as I find some time I'm gonna coming to see you both."

"I know you're busy."

"Yeah." "I gotta go tell Simone I love her."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Dannie was walking down the hall towards catering. When she got to the table that served coffee she stopped. She got a text message so took her phone out of her jeans to check it. After she got done replying back she looked over. John was standing right next to her.

"Hello Dannie." He said in a cold unfeeling tone.

"Hello John." She said in the same tone. They went on making there coffees in silence. John noticed Dannie get an agitated look on her face. "Where the hell are the damn stirrers?" She said out loud to herself.

"They're right there." He said pointing right in front of her.

"Oh." She said feeling stupid. John fought hard not to laugh. She looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Is something amusing to you SuperCena?"

"Not anymore." "Jesus." He muttered under this breath as he walked away.

Dannie went to the Diva's locker room.

"Hi Nattie." She said looking at Natalya.

"Hi Dannie."

"How are you tonight?"

"Good." "You?"

"Fine." "We're teaming together tonight."

"Against who?"

"AJ and Tamina."

"We can take them."

"You know it."

"I better get dressed."

The next day Dannie was in the hotel gym on the treadmill. She looked and saw John lifting weights.

_"I gotta give it to the asshole on that." Dannie thought. "He's strong as hell."_

"Earth to Dannie." Natalya said from beside her.

"Huh?" "Oh hey Nattie."

"Hi." She said smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on what?"

"Nothing."

Later that night Dannie was at a different arena in the Diva's locker room. It was just her and Natayla.

"Dannie I was wondering about something." Natalya said.

"What?"

"I thought you hated John Cena."

"I do."

"Then why were checking him out in the gym today?" She said smiling.

"Wait?" "No you're misunderstanding." "When I looked up he was in my line of sight that's all."

"I see." "That's why you were starring at him?"

"When I looked up I was thinking." "Come on Nattie." "You know SuperCena isn't my type."

"I think you two would really like each other if you gave each other a chance."

"I'll pass." "Everyone knows we hate each other." "You can cut the tension when we're in the same room together."

"Maybe it's not the type of tension you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that the tension you two feel is sexual?"

"What?" "Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I've never had any desire to have sex with John."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"So you're not attracted to John at all?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nattie, drop it ok?"

"Ok."

Later that night Dannie was walking down the hall of her hotel. She turned the corner and ran right into John. She fell backwards.

"I'm sorry." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said annoyed and rolling her eyes while getting up.

"It was an accident."

"Whatever." She started walking away.

"God sometimes you can be such a- John thought he was saying quietly enough so Dannie wouldn't hear. She turned around.

"A what John?" "A bitch?"

"Forget it." He walked away.

Dannie went to her room. As she laid down and started to drift off to sleep. She laughed in her mind at the conversation she and Natalya had earlier.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed. Dannie was in North Carolina. She was driving to a house show. Suddenly her car started shaking. She pulled over. She put on her hazard lights and popped the hood. She didn't know why she popped the hood. The only thing she knew about cars was that the engine was under the hood. When she looked under the hood she had no idea what to do. She went and stood beside the car. She was leaning up against the drivers side door. She called AAA. They said they were very busy and it could take three hours or longer. She decided to call them back. She called Natalya. There was no answer. She decided to look back under the hood again.

_"Great I'm gonna be late."_ She thought.

She stood there looking at the things under the hood completely lost. As the traffic flew by her she heard a car door. Footsteps were approaching.

"Do you need help?" A man voice asked. She recognized the voice.

_"Oh, for the love of god." Dannie thought. "Anybody but you right now."_

She stepped out from in front of the hood.

"Hello John." She said.

"Oh, hello Dannie." John said sounding surprised it was her. "Need some help?"

"SuperCena to the rescue huh?" She said in a smart-aleck tone.

"Fine I'll go." He started walking back to his car.

Dannie sighed and rolled her eyes. "John, wait." He turned around. "I'm- I'm, sorry." "Help me."

"Ok." He walked back to her car. "What is your car doing?"

"It started to shake then it just died on me."

"Ok." "Get behind the wheel." "When I say "now" turn the key.

"Ok." She got in the car. John went and looked under the hood. He tried a few things.

"Now." Dannie turned the key. The car still wouldn't turn over. He tried a few more things. "Now." She turned the key. Still nothing. He went over to the car window. "Well I think the car's fucked."

"Great now I gotta call a taxi." "I'm gonna be late."

"Want a ride?"

"I suppose." "What choice do I have?" She popped the trunk to get her bag. She got out of the car.

She walked back to the trunk. John followed her. She lifted the lid on the trunk. Without asking John lifted it from the trunk. He put it in the backseat and went to shut the door. Dannie stopped him. She got in the backseat and shut the door. John got in the drivers side.

"You can sit upfront you know?" John said.

"No that's ok." Dannie reached into the front pocket of her bag and pulled out her Ipod. She put her earbuds in. John could hear "Crimson And Clover" playing loudly a few seconds later. Two minutes later Dannie's cell phone started to ring. She couldn't hear it because of the music.

"Dee." John said trying to get her attention. "Dannie." "Hey Dannie." He reached back and lightly squeezed her left knee. She wasn't paying attention so it scared her. She jumped. For some reason she didn't know the answer to a tingle went down her spine. Her eyes grew wide. She ripped her earbuds out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Your cell phone's ringing."

"Oh." She answered it. "Hello?" "Hi Dwayne." "Good." "I had some car trouble earlier but I got a ride." "Nattie." John looked in the rearview mirror and smirked. He knew Dwayne had just asked Dannie who she was with and that she had just lied. "Dwayne I gotta go." "We're almost to the arena." "Ok bye." She hung up.

Two minutes later they pulled into the parking garage. John pulled into a parking space. Dannie went to get out.

"Don't thank me or anything." John said.

"Thank you." "Jesus." She said annoyed.

"Way to show your gratitude."

"You gave me a ride." "So what do you want a medal?" "SuperCena did a good deed so I guess we should all be falling at his feet right?"

"Goodbye Dannie."

"Goodbye John." She grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

John continued to sit there.

_"God that woman." He thought in an agitated tone. "What's her fucking problem?" "Maybe she just needs to get laid." "I don't know many guys that could put up with that bitchy attitude."_

Dannie went into the Diva's locker room. Natalya was there.

"Hey Dannie." She said.

"Hi." She said still agitated from her conversation with John.

"What's a matter?"

"My car broke down." "Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?"

"Sure." "How did you get here?"

"Oh boy was I lucky." She said sarcastically. "John Cena just happen to stop and give me a ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah I sat in the back." "When he touched me-

"What?"

"I had my Ipod on." "My phone started to ring." "I couldn't hear it so John squeezed my knee to get my attention."

"Ooh."

"Stop it."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Dwayne."

"What did he say when you told him John was giving you a ride?"

"Nothing because I didn't tell him." "I told him you were giving me a ride."

"Ooh, lying to Dwayne?" "Trying to protect your boyfriend huh?"

"Shut up Nattie."

"I think I know what you need or should I say what you want but won't admit it."

"What's that?"

"This." Ohh John, ohh." She said in a moaning voice.

"Stop." "Do you want me to puke?" "I gotta get dressed."

Later that night Dannie was in the lobby bar at the hotel. She had a few drinks. She was buzzed but not drunk. She decided to go up to her room. A man followed her out. He was drunk off his ass. Dannie was walking through the lobby.

"Hey sweet thing." The man said. "What do say we go back to my room?"

"No thanks." He grabbed her hard by the wrist and turned her around.

"Come on baby."

"Let go of me!"

"I believe the lady said no." John said suddenly appearing behind them. He pulled the man away from her. "Get the hell outta here." The man walked away. He looked at Dannie. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't need your help." "I had it under control."

"Want me to call him back?

"No." "Oh thank you so much SuperCena for rescuing me." She said sarcastically. "I'll remember it always." She started to walk away. She pointed to the ceiling. "Look, up in the sky." "It's a bird." "It's a plane." "It's SuperCena." She said laughing. "Whose probably faster then a speeding bullet, if you know what I mean?" She laughed and got into an open elevator.

John grinned._ "Faster then a speeding bullet huh?" He thought. "Ask my ex-wife." "We had lots of problems but sex wasn't one of them."_

Later that night Dannie was dreaming.

**She was in the backseat of John's car. He reached back and squeezed her knee. Without saying a word John got into the backseat. They started making out. She took off his shirt.**

She popped up out of bed. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

_"What the hell?" She thought. "I'm gonna kill Nattie for putting those ideas into my head."_

Little did she know John was having a dream to.

**Dannie and John were standing outside her car.**

**"Is SuperCena gonna help me?" She said in her usual smart-aleck tone. He grabbed her by the shoulders.**

**"Why do have to be such a fucking bitch all the time?!" He yelled. He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Why do I want you so bad?" He mumbled against her lips. "I don't understand it." He lifted her up and sat her on the hood of the car. "Faster then a speeding bullet, huh Dannie?" "Oh I'll show you." He said smirking. They kissed.**

John opened his eyes.

_"What was that?" He thought. "Talk about the twlight zone."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dannie woke up. Before she left to go to the next state she was meeting Natalya for breakfast. She got up and got ready. She had gotten a new rental car and drove to the diner they agreed to meet at. When she went in Natalya was already waiting for her at a table. Dannie sat down.

"Nattie, I'm gonna kill you." Dannie said in a very serious tone.

"What did I do?" Natalya asked.

"You planted ideas into by head that caused me to have a disgusting dream."

"What did you dream?"

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll read things into it that aren't there and you'll smile and laugh and say things that aren't true."

"No I won't." "I promise."

"Ok." "If you make one face I stop talking."

"Ok."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this." "I had a dream about John Cena."

"You did?" Natalya said trying hard not to smile. "What were you guys doing?"

"I was back in the backseat of his car." "He reached back and squeezed my knee." "Then he got in the backseat with me and we started making out." "I took off his shirt then I woke up." "Thank god."

"I knew it." Natalya said smiling. "I knew it."

"What?"

"You want John."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Come on Dannie, you're obviously attracted to him."

"I've already told you I'm not attracted to SuperCena."

"I think that's one of the reasons you're so mean to him." "To cover up your real feelings." "Deep down you want SuperCena as you call him and you know it."

"I do not."

"Why do you deny that you like John?" "Is it because of Dwayne?" "It is, isn't it?" "Dwayne doesn't like John so you can't either?"

"Look you're wrong and I'm hungry." She picked up a menu.

John was in the hotel gym working out. Tyson Kidd, Natalya's husband was beside him.

"Hey Tyson, what's up?" John asked.

"Not much." Tyson said.

"How's Nattie been?"

"Good." "She and Dannie are out having breakfast right now."

"I don't see how anyone can stand to be around that woman."

"Who Dannie?"

"Yeah."

"Well she and Nattie are best friends."

"She must act different around women."

"She's always been cool to me."

"She's always been a bitch to me."

"You know Nattie seems to think that deep down she really likes you, and that you really like her."

"What?"

"Well you know her." "Always wanting to play matchmaker."

"Well there's no match to be made between me and Dannie Johnson." "Or should I say Satan incarnate." _"But I'd like to know what that dream was all about."_ He thought.

Later that night in Texas everyone was there for Raw. Dannie had just walked into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Nattie." Dannie said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Guess who your teaming with tonight."

"Who?"

"The man of your dreams."

"What?" "Nattie please tell me you're joking."

"Nope it's you and John against AJ and Randy."

"Great." "Just great."

An hour later Dannie was standing by the curtain waiting you go out. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She saw John.

"Hello John." Dannie said

"Hello Dannie."

Dannie's music came on. She went out.

Dannie and AJ were in the ring. Dannie rolled AJ up and got the three count.

Dannie went to the back to get a water. She was drinking it when John came down.

"Nice job out there." John said.

"I see you enjoyed entertaining your public SuperCena."

"I hope I never have to work with you again." John said angrily. "I'm sick of you." "You're such a- He started to walk away.

"What?" "Say it." John turned back around and quickly walked up to her. It scared her a little. Her back was against a brick wall.

"Fine Dannie." He said with angry into his eyes. "You're a bitch and I hate you!"

"Yeah?!" "Well I hate you to asshole!"

"Good!"

"Good!" "At least I'm not an ass kisser that gets handed everything!"

"For your information, you bitch, I worked my ass off to get where I am!"

"Right, everyone knows you're the company pet!"

"What about you?!" "We all know why you're really here!" "To use WWE as a stepping-stone to get into acting!" "Just like your sell out brother!" She went to smack him but he caught her hand. He very lightly had her by the wrist. A tingle went down Dannie's spine again. They were both breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes. There was anger in there eyes but also something they would never admit but they both know they were feeling it. Someone walked by them breaking the trance they were in. John let go of Dannie. She walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed. Dannie had two days off. She decided to go see Dwayne and her niece Simone. Instead of going home to Tampa she got on a flight to California. They didn't know she was coming. It was a surprise. She pulled into Dwayne's driveway. Normally she would just walk right in. This time she rang the doorbell. Twelve year old Simone answered the door.

"Aunt Dannie." She said excitedly.

"Hi Simone." They hugged. "Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen" Dannie went in.

"Ok let's be really quiet."

They went into the kitchen. Dwayne was standing at the counter with his back to them.

"Who was at the door Simone?" Dwayne asked.

"Me." Dannie said.

"Oh my god." He turned around. "Dannie." He said smiling. They hugged.

"Hi Dwayne."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and Simone."

"Well this is a surprise."

"It's cool if I stay here two days right?"

"Of course it is." "I'll make up one of the spare rooms for you."

"Oh no." "You don't have to go through any trouble."

"It's no trouble."

"Ok." "Thanks."

"I was just about to start me and Simone some dinner." "I'll make your favorite since you're here."

After Simone went to bed Dannie and Dwayne were sitting in the living room.

"How's work been?" Dwayne asked.

"Good."

"Anybody giving you any trouble?"

"Not really."

"I saw you had to team with Cena on Raw."

"Yeah." "That was a joy." She said sarcastically. "I'm glad it's over."

"I'm really proud of you." "You're doing great."

"Thanks."

Dannie had a bathroom attached to her bedroom she decided to take a bubble bath before going to bed. She was in the tub with a glass of wine. She began to think about that last altercation she had with John. She remembered the way he was looking at her.

_"His eyes." She thought. "He was angry but there was something else there." "We hate each other so it can't be what I'm thinking." "Why did I get that tingle down my spine when he had my wrist?" "It had to be from anger." "That's it, the anger."_

John was in Massachusetts. He was at a local gym working out. Suddenly his last altercation with Dannie popped into his mind.

_"The way she looked at me." He thought. "It seemed a little like she wanted me." "Wait." "What am I thinking?" "Why am I thinking about her?" "This is the Satan incarnate." "Get a grip John." "Stop it."_

A few days later in New York, Dannie was just returning from a house show. It was nighttime and cold. Snow was on the ground. There was a patch of black ice where Dannie was walking towards. When she got to it she slipped. Her leg bent sideways she felt pain all throughout her left ankle. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. It hurt to bad. She started to cry.

"Dannie, what's wrong?" John asked coming up to her.

"My ankle." "I slipped." "It hurts so bad."

John knelt down. "Which ankle?"

"The left one."

"I have to take off your shoe."

"No!"

"Dannie I have to." "I have to see if it's swollen."

"No John, please." She pleaded. "It hurts." "Please John, please."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Ok." She held his other hand. He looked down at there hands for a second before starting to untie her shoe. He slipped it off slowly and took off her sock. It was swollen.

"Yeah it's swollen." "Come on." He picked her up.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the hospital." He got her to the car and buckled her in.

They went to the hospital Dannie had sprained her ankle. The doctor said it would take three to five weeks to heal. She was ordered to stay off it as much as possible and to use crutches. They gave her a shot for the pain. So she was a little loopy. John helped her back to her room. They'd just walked in the front door.

"I wanna lay down." Dannie said. Using her crutches she went into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna stay out here while you get changed."

"Ok." A few minutes passed. "John." "John."

"What?" He said appearing in the doorway.

"I can't get my blankets." He went into the room and covered her up.

"John thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome."

"It was very nice of you." John smiled. "What?"

"I'm just not used to you being nice to me." "That's all."

"You have a pretty smile John."

"Thanks."

"You're pretty cute to." "Gorgeous actually."

"Yeah I'd say the drugs they gave you have kicked in." "Go to sleep."

"Ok." She closed her eyes. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Dannie."


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed. Dannie was going back to work tomorrow. She couldn't wait the last three weeks she'd been bored out of her mind. John was at the arena in catering. Natalya came up to him.

"Hi John." Natalya said.

"Hey Nattie, what's up?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that Dannie is coming back tomorrow."

"I'm glad she's feeling better."

"That was so nice of you to help her."

"I know we've never gotten along but it seemed like the right thing to do."

"When are you guys finally gonna admit that you like each other?"

"Nattie I know you seem to think that but you're wrong." "Dannie doesn't like me."

"Do you like her?"

"Do I like someone who yells at me, constantly puts me down and refers to me as SuperCena?" "No." "If I wanted a relationship like that I would've stayed married."

"Don't you see John, she does that because she likes you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No but I can tell."

"You're way off on this."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"I gotta go." "I have a match."

"John just think about this." "In the whole three weeks she's been gone, can you honestly say you haven't thought about her?" Natalya walked away.

The next night in Mississippi, Dannie walked through the door of the arena. She went to the Diva's locker room.

"I'm back." Dannie said happily.

"Hey." Natalya said. They hugged. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Have you seen your knight in shining armor yet?"

"Who?"

"John."

"No." "Thank god."

"Come on." "Even you have to admit that was nice of him."

"SuperCena was in the right place at the right time like always." "Playing the hero is his forte." "I'm gonna go to catering and get a snack."

Dannie went to catering. She was putting things on a paper plate. John appeared beside her and began making a coffee.

"Hello John." Dannie said looking towards John.

"Hello Dannie."

"I suppose you want me to thank you." "Well you can forget it."

"You already thanked me."

"When?"

"When I took you back to the hotel."

"You took me back to the hotel?"

"Yeah." "Don't you remember?"

"After they gave me that shot it's all a blur."

"I made sure you got back to your room ok." "You said you wanted to lay down." "You went in and changed your clothes." "You were having trouble with your blankets so I came in to help you." "You said." "John thank you for helping me."

"I must've been really doped up then."

"Do you remember anything else you said?"

"No."

"You told me I had a pretty smile."

"I did not."

"Yes you did." "You also said to me." "You're pretty cute to." "Gorgeous actually."

"You're making that up."

"No I'm not." "You were flirting with me."

"Even if I was, which I wasn't, it was the drugs talking."

"I'm sure it was."

"It was." "Why would I ever say that to you?"

"I'd definitely say you're feeling better." Dannie walked away.

An hour later Dannie got a message that Stephanie Mcmahon wanted to see her. She went and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." She heard Stephanie say from the other side of the door. She went in. John was there sitting in a chair. "Hi Dannie." "Please sit down." Dannie sat down next to John. "As you know it's the beginning of October, Breast Cancer Awareness Month." "As I was already explaining to John, we would like you two to go on some talk shows his month and discuss WWE's involvement in the fight against breast cancer."

"I'll do it." Dannie said.

"Great." "John's already agreed to do it."

"Of course he has." She meant to only think but said out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Here are your schedules for the dates and times you'll be on the shows." She handed them each a piece of paper. "You can go now." They left.

They were walking down the hall.

"I'm surprised you agreed to do this with me." John said.

"Yeah." "Well the only reason I did is because my grandma died from breast cancer and I think it's a great cause."

"It's nice that you can put your personal differences with me aside."

"I can be nice believe it or not."

"To my experience it's only when you're high."

"According to you, since I'm only here to become an actress, you'll find out just how great my acting skills are when I act nice to you." "By the way I would never do that." "I'm not Dwayne." "Not that it matters to you." "You don't believe me anyway."

"I didn't think you cared about what I thought."

"I don't." She turned the corner and John kept going straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Today Dannie and John were going on there first talk show together. They were in New York. They were going to be on "Live! With Kelly And Michael" Dannie was brushing her teeth. There was a knock on the door. She answered it with the toothbrush still in her mouth. She was surprised to see John standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Dannie asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you got the notice that the car is picking us up a half hour early."

"Yeah I did."

"Alright."

"Well, I guess you can come in." Dannie said slightly annoyed.

"Ok." He went in.

Dannie went back into the bathroom. John sat on the couch. He looked over at the end table and noticed Dannie's birth control pills. He saw that she'd taken the one for today.

_"Hmm, I wonder who she's sleeping with." John thought. "I've never seen her with anyone."_

Dannie came out of the bathroom and saw John staring at her birth control pills.

"They're called birth control pills John." Dannie said breaking him from his thoughts. He looked at her.

"Yes I know."

"Why are you looking at them?"

"They're kind of out in the open."

"So?" "This is my room."

"I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm not seeing anyone." "I take the pill as a precaution." "I don't sleep around or anything." _"Why did I just feel the need to say that?" She thought. "I don't need to justify myself to him."_

"Oh."

"Well we better get going." "The car should be here soon."

Dannie and John were backstage by the food service table. Dannie picked up a cheeseball threw it in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" John asked.

"I learned when I was little." "Dwayne taught me." "It's pretty easy." John picked a cheeseball up and tried to do it. He couldn't. "Oh my god something SuperCena can't do."

"Oh shut up." "We don't have time for this." "We have to go out there in a few minutes and act like we don't hate each other."

"I can do it." "Watch me."

Dannie and John were waiting to go out.

"Please welcome our next guests." Kelly said. WWE Superstar John Cena and WWE Diva Dannie Johnson." They came out and sat down. "Welcome to the show you guys."

"Thanks for having me back." John said.

"However it is Dannie's first time." Michael said. "Welcome Dannie."

"Thank you so much for having me." Dannie said in a friendly tone while smiling. John was surprised he didn't think she was capable of that.

"Dannie you haven't been in the WWE for very long right?" Kelly asked.

"Only a few months." "I love it."

"Your brother is Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson right?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Sort of ironic you're sitting next to one of your brothers biggest rivals, isn't it?"

"The rivalry between Dwayne and John have nothing to do with me." "John and I get along great." "Don't we John?"

"Yes we do." John said.

"Well we've all seen John Cena vs. The Rock." Michael said. "John what if you took on someone else in the same family." He asked looking at Dannie.

"Oh no." "I wouldn't wanna mess with Dannie." "Have you seen her in the ring?"

"I have she's very good."

"Mark my words." "This is a future Divas Champion." He said pointing to Dannie.

"Besides John knows he can't see me." Dannie said jokingly and smiling waving her hand in front of her face and smiling. John genuinely laughed.

"The big reason why you guys are here is to promote breast cancer awareness." Kelly said.

"Yes." John said. "For the third year in a row WWE is pairing with Susan G. Komen." "All month long all the WWE Superstars and Divas will be wearing our pink gear." "As you can see Dannie I are wearing ours." "A portion of everything we sell this month goes to Susan G. Komen."

"It truly is a great cause." "It's been a pleasure having you on our show." "John Cena and Dannie Johnson everybody."

They went backstage.

"Wow Dannie you did great." John said.

"See SuperCena I told you I could do it." She said returning to her normal attitude

After that they were driven to the airport so they could catch a flight to Minnesota for Raw. When Dannie checked into the hotel she went up to her room to take a nap. By the time she woke up it was time to go to the arena.

When she got to the arena she went into the Diva's locker room.

"Hi." Natalya said.

"Hi."

"How was it today?"

"Well the show was fun." "The company I had to keep in the meantime not so much."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe because I hate the person I was around." Dannie laughed. She was thinking about John trying to catch a cheeseball in his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dannie went for a walk. She was sitting on a crate. John came around the corner.

"Hello John." Dannie said.

"Hello Dannie." "Dannie why do you call me SuperCena?"

"Isn't it obvious?" "You think you can fix everything." "You think you're better then everyone else, it drives me nuts."

"I do not think I'm better then everyone else."

"Bullshit." "Like I said a few weeks ago." "You're the company pet."

"You don't know me at all." "The only things you think you know are your own untrue assumptions."

"I have no interest in knowing you SuperCena."

"You know sometimes I think I see a glimmer of a good person in you until you prove me wrong."

"Sorry I don't meet the expectations of the great SuperCena." John walked up to her and leaned down by her face.

"Call me SuperCena one more time." "I dare you."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" "SuperCena."

"You're such a pain in the ass." "Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Why are you in my face?"

"I don't really know anymore."

"I better go." She went to stand up. John put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. That familiar tingle she seemed to get whenever John touched her went down her spine.

"Dannie wait." "Don't go."

"Why not?"

"Because." They both closed there eyes. Just as they were about to kiss Dannie's cell phone started to ring.

"I gotta get that." She stood up and started walking down the hall. "Hello?" She said answering the phone. "Hi Dwayne." _"Holy shit was I about to kiss SuperCena?" "What the hell?" Dannie thought._


	7. Chapter 7

Dannie and John had been on numerous talk shows over the last month. The public loved them. October was almost over. Next week was a celebratory dinner for Susan G. Komen. Dannie and John were going. Today they were in LA. They were going to be on "The Talk" John was granting a wish to a five year old little girl with leukemia. As usual the car came and picked them up. When they got to the show they did there usual part. They were backstage. John was going back out when they came back from commercial and were bringing out the little girl.

"So how old is this little girl you're granting a wish for?" Dannie asked.

"Five." "She has leukemia."

"Poor child."

"Yeah." "All in a days work for SuperCena though right?"

"John."

"If you really wanna see why I like doing this, then watch." "I don't do this because I'm the company pet, or because I think I'm better then everyone else." "I do this because I enjoy it, and for the joy I bring to them but you don't care about that right?" "You only see me as SuperCena."

"Mr. Cena we're almost ready for you." A crew member said. John got ready to go out.

After they introduced the girl John came out. The little girl was so happy. Dannie watched from backstage. Watching John with the little girl brought tears to Dannie's eyes. It was a side of John she'd never seen before.

After the show Dannie and John went to the airport. There flight to Georgia was delayed. They were sitting in the airport.

"That was really cute with you and the little girl." Dannie said.

"You watched it huh?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated watching SuperCena?"

"John I'm trying to apologize ok?"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead."

"On the other instances I still think I'm right but I saw you with that little girl." "I believe you when you say you do that for the joy of it." "I'm sorry I doubted you on that."

"I accept your apology."

"Good."

"I hope our flight gets cleared soon."

"Me to." "I'm looking forward to those two days off we have this weekend."

"Me to." "I can't wait to get home to Tampa."

"You live in Tampa?"

"Yeah."

"So do I." "I thought you lived in West Waterbury?"

"It's West Newbury." "I still have a house in West Newbury but I live in Tampa."

"Oh."

"Dannie listen, about what happened a couple weeks ago."

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah but something was going to."

"No it wasn't."

"Oh it wasn't?"

"No it wasn't."

"Dannie-

"Look I think it's clear there's no attraction between us." "We hate each other." "We know that." "Whatever momentary lapse in judgment we had got interrupted for a reason." "Let's keep it at that, ok?" There flight finally got called.

By the time they got to Georgia they had just enough time to check into there hotel before going to the arena. Dannie went into the Diva's Locker room like always. She was deep in thought completely ignoring the people around her.

"_Me and SuperCena that's insane." She thought. "SuperCena and I have nothing in common." "We don't like each other." "We can't like each other."_

"Dannie." Natalya said.

"What?" Dannie snapped. "Nattie I'm sorry." "I'm just stressed."

"What's wrong?"

"I just want October to be over so I don't have to spend anymore time with SuperCena."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah." "It's driving me crazy."

"Dannie did something happen that you're not telling me?"

"No nothing."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"You're falling for him aren't you?"

"Nattie please don't start I beg you." "I'm not in the mood."

After her match Dannie felt a little better. She got a water from catering and was drinking it walking down the hall.

"Dannie." John said appearing beside her.

"What do you want?" She said rudely.

"I want to talk about what I was trying to talk to you about earlier."

"Well I don't." "Leave me alone."

"No."

"Why are you choosing to do this now?" It happened three weeks ago."

"I was debating on whether or not to bring it up."

"Let's just drop it."

"Why?"

"Look SuperCena leave me alone."

"Stop trying to push me away."

"Stop trying to figure out something that isn't there."

"Something that isn't there or something you don't want Dwayne to know?"

"Fuck you."

"Look I don't quite get what's happening between us either but-

"Nothing is happening." "Not now or ever." She went in the Diva's locker room and headed straight for the showers.

She got undressed and turned on the shower. She was standing underneath the water.

"He's wrong." She thought. _"Nothing is happening between us." "It can't." "It's impossible."_


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed. Tomorrow was the big celebratory dinner in New York City. Dannie had gotten her dress a few days ago. Other then the talk shows Dannie was doing her best to avoid John. She knew that would be difficult tomorrow since he would be at the dinner as well. It was Monday night. Dannie had been back at the hotel for an hour after doing Raw. There was a knock on the door. Natalya was coming by to see Dannie's dress. Dannie opened the door.

"Hi Nattie." Dannie said."

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

They went into the bedroom where the dress was. Dannie had it zipped up in a protective cover. She unzipped it and took it out. It was long, silk and black.

"You're gonna look so good." Nattie said.

"It's gonna be fun." "Of course it would be funer if SuperCena didn't have to be there to." "At least this is the last thing we have to do together."

"What time's your flight to New York tomorrow?"

"Nine in the morning." "From there I have to check into the hotel, get my nails done, get my hair done, then I have to come back to the hotel and do my make-up.

"Are you taking a date?"

"No." "I guess I should've asked somebody but it's to late now."

"I know who you can ask."

"Who?"

"Your favorite superhero."

"Ha ha."

"I'm serious."

"No."

"Ok."

The next morning Dannie got on her flight to New York. Once she checked into the hotel she proceeded with everything she planned to do that day. When she got back she sat and relaxed for awhile then got dressed and did her make-up. She put some earrings in as a finishing touch then drove to the party.

The party was at big banquet hall. There were a lot of people there. Dannie was introducing herself around. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around. It was John. He was dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt.

"Hi Dannie." He said.

"Hi John."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Wow." "Did you just tell me thank you?"

"Well we are in public."

"Right."

"I gotta go." "See you around." She walked away.

A half hour later Dannie was sitting at a table. Music was playing. John went up to Dannie.

"Dannie, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Well I guess we should to keep up appearances."

They went to the dance floor and began to dance. A slow song was on.

"Now that you can't run away, why have you been avoiding me?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" "We've seen each other all week."

"Yeah but we haven't talked."

"Are you sick?" "We never talk we insult, we yell, we scream but we don't talk." "Does SuperCena actually miss my insults?" She whispered.

"Ha ha." "I know why you're avoiding me." "You don't want to talk about us."

"There is no us to talk about."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." The music stopped. "Ok John you can let go of me now." He let go of her.

The rest of the night as people ate other got up and gave speeches. John got up and spoke he donated an additional one million dollars to Susan G. Komen.

After the party was over Dannie went back to the hotel. She got on the elevator and pressed six for her floor. Just as the doors were closing an arm stopped them from closing all the way. John stepped on the elevator and pressed five for his floor.

"That was a fun party tonight." John said.

"Yeah." "That's the end of what we have to do together thank god." The elevator stopped.

"Uh-oh." John went over and pushed some buttons. "It's stuck."

"Oh great." A few seconds later the elevator jerked sending Dannie lurching forward. John caught her. She was right up against him. The elevator started to move again.

"Are you ok?

"Yeah." They looked at each other. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Within seconds it became filled with passion. The elevator dinged. They broke the kiss.

"Spend the night with me." John said with passion and hunger in his eyes.

"Ok."

They walked down the hall. John unlocked the door.

As soon as they were inside they were kissing again. She took off his jacket. Without breaking from her lips he led her into the bedroom. She felt him reach up and unzip her dress. It fell to the floor. She very quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. She slowly ran her hands down his chest then began kissing it. "Dannie." He groaned. She came back up to his mouth. As they kissed again she undid his pants. He took off her bra. She felt a tingle go down her spine as he touched her bare back but this was much more intense then previous times. "Mmmm." She moaned into his mouth. "Your fingers feel so good." She moaned against his lips. He took off her panties. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed. They kissed. She pulled him down on top of her. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Oh god." She moaned. "God Dannie, I want you." John groaned. "I never want this to stop." For awhile John moved slow. Then he started moving faster. "Ohh, ohh, John." Dannie moaned. "Baby." John groaned. "Oh god, John, yes, yes, John." She groaned giving in. "Dannie." He groaned giving in.

They were laying there catching there breath. Dannie smiled.

"So that's what it takes to get you to smile, huh?" John said smiling. "So do you take back what you said?"

"About what?"

"About me being faster then a speeding bullet?"

"I did say that didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." "I take that back." She kissed him. "Sorry if I sucked I haven't had sex in a long time."

"You were great don't worry."

"So were you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." _"God that was amazing." She thought. "To bad it can't happen again."_


	9. Chapter 9

Dannie woke up. The sky was a light shade of blue. She got out of bed and dressed. She went back to her room and decided to get a few more hours sleep before catching her flight for the house show. When she woke back up she got ready and went to the airport. Dannie couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. After she checked into the hotel she went up to Natalya's room. She knocked on the door. Natalya answered it.

"Hi." Natalya said.

"Hi." "Is Tyson here?"

"No."

"Good." "I need to talk to you."

"Come on in."

They sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Natalya asked.

"I just made a really big mistake last night."

"What did you do?"

"Let me put it this way." "I slept with someone who I never thought I would in a million years."

"You finally slept with John huh?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"What?"

"Don't you what me." "Dish."

"Oh god, it was great."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Which makes it harder."

"Makes what harder?"

"Last night was a one night stand, a one night only mistake." "It can never happen again."

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" "John and I can't continue to see each other like this." "It'll be better for everyone if we went our separate ways."

"Dannie you can't let Dwayne dictate who you date."

"Who said anything about Dwayne?"

"We both know that's what this is really about."

"No it's not." "I don't want John getting feelings for me." "So I'm stopping it before it starts."

"I think it's to late for that." "Both of you have feelings for each other." "I think they're deeper then you both realize."

"Well all I know is we've had our fun, now it's time to stop."

Later that night Dannie was at the arena in the Diva's locker room. She was getting dressed for her match. Her mind began to drift to last night.

_"I know last night can't happen again." Dannie thought. "It's gonna be hard." "Why'd he have to be so amazing?" "The way John touched me." "How wonderful it felt when he was making love to me." "It'd love to feel that again."_

Natalya walked into the Diva's locker room. She noticed Dannie grinning. She slowly walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Natalya asked. Dannie jumped.

"Just dressing."

"It looked like you were thinking about something." "Or someone."

"I wasn't."

"Was it your lover?" She said smiling.

"Shut up Nattie."

"Ok, future Mrs. Cena."

"Hell no."

After the show was over Dannie went back to the hotel. She was watching TV. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"John, hi." She said.

"Hi." "Missing one of these?" He asked holding up one of the earrings she was wearing last night.

"Yes." She took it.

"Can I come in?" "I would like to talk to you."

"Yeah." "We do need to talk." "Come in." He went in.

They sat on the couch.

"Why did you leave?" John asked.

"Our night was over." "About that." "I did have a lot of fun."

"Me to."

"What we did last night, can't happen again."

"Why?"

"It's in everyone's best interests if we go our separate ways." "Last night was great but it was a mistake."

"No it wasn't." "Last night was something that should've happened a long time ago." "You can't deny the connection between us Dannie."

"John, all that's between us is one night of fantastic, passionate sex." "That's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No there's more."

"Like what?" He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Like tonight." He mumbled against her lips. She got on his lap straddling him. They moaned into each others mouths as there kisses grew more intense. John started kissing her acrossed her neck. She put her head back and moaned.

"Ohh, we shouldn't be doing this." She said in a moaning voice.

"Yes we should." John said as they kissed again. She broke the kiss.

"We both better enjoy this." She took off her shirt. "This is the last time. She took off his shirt. They kissed. She moaned as his hands touched her. She took off his belt and unzipped his jeans. She felt him unzip hers. They stood up. He took off her bra and jeans. She took off his jeans. He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed. John started to walk towards the bedroom.

"I want you so bad." John mumbled against her lips.

"John." She moaned against his lips. He laid her down on the bed. They looked at each other. "I want you John." "I want you to make love to me." They kissed passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning John woke up. He ordered room service for he and Dannie. He got up went and found his boxers in the living room and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later Dannie opened her eyes. She wasn't surprised when she looked over and didn't see John. She heard the toilet flush. John came out of the bathroom. A few seconds later he came back into the bedroom.

"Good morning." John said.

"Good morning." Dannie sat up.

"Brr." "It's cold." John got back in bed and covered up.

"Well maybe if you had on more then just boxers you'd be warmer."

"Why use clothes to warm me up when I can use you?"

"Not anymore John." "I told you last night was the last time."

"No."

"Yes." "We can be friends." "That's all." "No more kissing and definitely no more sex."

"You're taking the kissing away to?"

"Friends don't kiss."

"Lovers do." He went to kiss her.

"John, what did I just say?"

"Come on baby, just one."

"Alright." They kissed and kept kissing. "You said one." She mumbled against his lips.

"I lied." They laid down he got on top of her. "You know you like it." "Especially when I touch you." He ran his hands down her body.

"Ohh." She moaned.

"See?" He felt her hands on the waistband of his boxers. There was a knock on the door. They broke the kiss. "There's breakfast."

John went and got the food. He came back in a few minutes later pushing a cart.

"You like pancakes right?" He asked.

"Yes." She said sitting up.

They ate there breakfast.

"Ok John." Dannie said getting up using the sheet to cover herself. "You have to go." She got some clothes out of her suitcase.

"Why?"

"I have to take a shower."

"Ooh, a shower." He said grinning.

"No."

"Why not it'll be fun?"

"We're friends."

"Yeah we were getting pretty friendly with each other before the food came."

"That's because you tricked me."

"Yeah."

"So I tricked you into almost taking off my boxers?"

"Yeah." "You're sneaky." "I gotta go get in the shower." "I'll talk to you later."

She went into the bathroom leaving the door cracked just a little. She put the sheet outside the door and turned on the shower. John came in. Dannie's back was to him.

"Dannie I think I found a loophole." John said.

"What loophole would that be?"

"Well you said last night was the last time." "Technically I haven't left yet so if we had sex again it would still count as the last time."

"Oh really?" She said turning to face him.

"Uh-huh." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"But we're friends." She mumbled against his lips.

"After I leave sure." "Right now I'm just a man who must have a beautiful woman." She took off his boxers. They got in the shower and shut the door.

Afterwards Dannie walked John to the door. She was in a bathrobe.

"Well before we're just friends." John said. He grabbed Dannie around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Wow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dannie got all packed and got on a flight to the next state. Later that night she was at the arena in the Diva's locker room. Natalya walked in.

"Boy someone looks like she's glowing." Natalya said smiling at Dannie.

"Can't I be in a good mood?"

"Sure." "Who wouldn't be after great sex?"

"I didn't have sex last night."

"The hell you didn't." "It's written all over your face." "Couldn't stay away from him huh?"

"I meant what I said." "I don't know." "There's just something about him." "We definitely have an amazing sexual chemistry." "Just the same it has to stop."

"Before you fall in love with him?" "That's if you haven't already."

"I do not love John." There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Natalya answered the door. She came back holding roses.

"Aw Tyson sent you roses?"

"No." "They're addressed to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder who there from." Dannie opened the card. It read.

Thanks for an amazing night and morning. – SC

Dannie laughed.

"What?" Natalya asked.

"Nothing." "I'll be right back."

Dannie went to John's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I got the flowers." "SuperCena."

"I knew you'd get it if I wrote that."

"Thank you." "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome." "Wanna come in?"

"I can't I have to go get dressed for my match."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Dannie competed in her match and won. She had just got out of the shower.

"Dannie, John hurt his knee." Natalya said.

"What?" She said in a worried tone. "How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure."

Dannie got dressed as quick as she could and went to the trainers room. John was sitting on an exam table. She went over to him.

"Are you ok?" She said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine."

"He has a slight tear in his meniscus." The trainer said.

"Is it serious?" Dannie asked.

"No." "Since he doesn't have to compete tomorrow, he should be fine when he competes the following day." He looked at John. "Remember to stay off your knee and much as you can." "Don't put any extra stress on it."

"Ok." John said.

After the show John went back to the hotel. He was sitting up in bed watching TV with an ice pack taped to his knee. There was a knock at the door. He was surprised to see Dannie standing there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"What's in the bag?" He asked noticing the plastic bag in her hand.

"My pajamas." "I'm spending the night."

"Really?" He said grinning. "Well come on in." She went in.

"It's not what you're thinking." "You were there for me when I hurt my ankle." "I wanna be there for you." "Speaking of which you shouldn't be standing." "You need to sit down."

"I was sitting in my bed watching TV."

"Alright go back in the bedroom and I'll be in as soon as I get changed."

"Ok."

John got back in bed. A few minutes later Dannie got in bed next to him.

"So, friends do this?" John asked.

"Friends have sleepovers all the time and we're friends." John put his arm around her.

"It was sweet of you to be worried about me earlier."

"I wasn't really worried."

"Yes you were." He said smiling.

"Shut up, SuperCena." She said smiling back.

"I never thought you'd say that with a smile on your face."

"Anyway don't make me not worry about you again."

"I won't."

"I'm glad we're friends now." "It's a lot better then fighting."

"Yeah." "I've really enjoyed our time together."

"Me to."

"Well I'm tried."

"So am I." They laid down on there sides facing other. John reached over on Dannie's side of the bed and turned off the light.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"That's what friends are for." "I'm glad to."

"Can I have a friendly goodnight kiss, please?" "It would make me feel a lot better." She kissed him. "Thanks." He kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." _"Ok this is fine." She thought. "John and I are friends and that's ok." "Just friends, that's it." "As long as he doesn't fall in love with me or something everything's fine."_


	11. Chapter 11

Dannie woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked at John. She was glad his injury wasn't that serious. John opened his eyes.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." "How are you feeling?"

"It's still a little sore but I'll be alright."

"Good."

"It's so sweet of you to be worried." He said smiling.

"Oh, shut up." She said smiling back.

"I think we can safely say you like me."

"Of course." "I like all my friends."

"I like all my friends to." "None of them are as beautiful as you are."

"Do you normally compliment your friends like that?"

"Only the ones I really care about."

"It took me awhile to see it but you're a really sweet guy."

"I know."

"Ha ha."

"You're a great woman." "I'm glad you let me see these other sides to you." "I like them a lot."

"Did you ever think you'd be friends with the sister of the man you hate?"

"No." "I can see now that you're not like him."

"Dwayne's a good guy John." "He is."

"Well of course he is to you." "You're his sister."

"You just don't know him the way I do."

"I know all I need to know."

Dannie's cell phone started to ring. She went out to the living room where her purse was to get her phone.

"Hello." She said. "Hi Simone." "How are you?"

Dannie talked for a few minutes then went back into the bedroom. She sat up in bed next to John.

"That was my niece." Dannie said.

"You have a niece?"

"Yeah." "You didn't know Dwayne had a daughter?"

"Oh yeah, he does have a daughter." "What's her name?

"Simone."

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Yeah." She pulled up a picture on her phone. "This is her."

"She's pretty." "How old?"

"Twelve." "It seems like she was only a baby yesterday." "I was eighteen when she was born."

"You ever think about having kids?"

"Eventually." "I've never had that serious of a relationship." "I was engaged once but I was just a kid."

"I'd say an engagement is a pretty serious thing."

"I was only eighteen." "My boyfriend proposed to me the day we graduated high school." "I stupidly said yes."

"What did your parents think about that?"

"They were happy they loved Lucas and so did Dwayne." "I started dating Lucas our sophomore year." "I really loved him."

"So what happened?" "Did he cheat on you?"

"No nothing like that." "After high school he joined the Marines." "After a year the strain of the long distance relationship took it's toll." "We amiably decided to break up." "There was no hard feelings between us."

"Where is he now?

"Last I heard he was still in the Marines." "I haven't seen him in eleven years."

"Was he cute?"

"Yeah."

"Cuter then me?"

"Who said I thought you were cute?" She said jokingly and smiling.

"Ouch Dannie that hurts."

"I mean sure you're fantastic in bed." "I don't know about cute though."

"Really, fantastic huh?" He said smiling.

"Yes." "You're pretty cute to."

"Dannie are you flirting with me?"

"No." "Just giving you a compliment."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I've been meaning to ask you." "Is your name short for anything?"

"Yeah." "My real name is Danielle." "Danielle Alexandria Johnson."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." "Well I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Our flight for Seattle leaves soon and I have to pack."

"Once we get to Seattle wanna go to lunch?"

"You shouldn't be on your knee that much."

"My knee will be fine." "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried." "I'll meet you in the lobby after I check into the hotel."

"Alright."

John walked Dannie to the door. They hugged.

"See you in a few hours." He said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Dannie was in Seattle at the hotel. She was in the lobby waiting for John.

"Hey." Natalya said coming up to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for John." "We're going to lunch."

"Aw." "You two have a date?"

"It's not a date."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." "We're just friends."

"Yeah, friends with benefits." Natalya said smiling.

"No." "No more benefits." "I've cut off the benefits."

"Right."

"No really." "We slept in the same bed last night and didn't do anything."

"Why did you sleep in the same bed last night?"

"After he hurt his knee I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Aw, you were worried about him."

"I was not." "When I hurt my ankle he was there for me." "It seemed only fair that I would be there for him."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"I always knew you two were attracted to each other." "I didn't think I'd see the day that Dannie Johnson and John Cena fell in love."

"We are not in love Nattie, ok?" "We're friends, just friends that's all."

"Who are you trying to convince? "Me?" "Or yourself?" "Look." "Go." "Have a good time." "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Natalya walked away.

A few minutes later John came up to Dannie.

"Ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah."

Later that night Dannie was bored. She decided to go to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered it. He was dressed in workout clothes

"Hi." Dannie said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. She went in. "Missed me huh?"

"No." "I was just bored so I thought I'd come by and see what you were doing."

"I'm about to go down to the gym."

"You can't go down to the gym."

"Why not?"

"The trainer said not to put any extra stress on your knee."

"My knee will be fine." "I'm SuperCena, remember?"

"Well why would you wanna put your hands all over weights, when you can put your hands all over me instead?"

"I thought you said no more sex?"

"I'm willing to forget about that for the night."

"You just don't want me to go to the gym."

"You're right I don't." She walked up to him. "You'd rather go to the gym…She kissed him. instead of having sex with me?" She grinded against him. He groaned. "That's what I thought." She broke the kiss. "All you have to do is come get me." She unzipped her jeans. She began to slowly pull them down before disappearing into the bedroom. John followed her. When he got in the room her jeans were completely off. She was naked from the waist down. John went to her. They kissed. She took off his shirt and shorts. "Lay down." He laid down. "I know you like to be on top." She said as she got on top of him. "So you don't get hurt I have to be." "I promise it'll be just as good." She took off her shirt. She noticed John smirk as he looked at her bra. "Does SuperCena want me?" She said ginning down at him.

"Yes." "Now." She leaned down. They kissed. "You're so sexy." John mumbled against her lips. He undid her bra. "Your body." He slowly ran his hands down the front of her.

"Ohh, god." She moaned feeling that familiar tingle that only John's touch gave her.

Afterward they were laying there. Dannie's head was on John's chest. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"That was amazing." John said.

"Yeah but don't get used to it." "This was a one time only thing." "A slip up."

"It was a fun slip up." "Pretty clever on your part."

"I knew that would get you to stay."

"You know after tomorrow we have that two days off." "As a friend you can come over to my place." "I can cook you a nice friendly dinner." "Maybe we could open a bottle of wine."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not going home." "I'm going to California to see Dwayne and Simone."

"Oh." She could tell he was disappointed. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry h- John."

"It's ok." "I understand." "They're your family and you need to spend with them." She kissed him. "What was that for?"

"It just felt like the thing to."

"Stay the night."

"Ok."

"Don't leave until I wake up."

"I won't I promise."

"Ok." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." _"Why did I almost call John, honey?" She thought. "That's strange."_


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed. Dannie had just pulled into Dwayne's driveway. She got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Dwayne answered it.

"Hey." Dwayne said.

"Hey." They hugged. She went inside.

"Simone, aunt Dannie's here."

Simone came down the stairs.

"Hi aunt Dannie." She said.

"Hi Simone." Dannie said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good."

"I've been watching you on TV."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you're awesome."

"Thanks."

"When are you gonna get a shot at the Divas Championship?"

"I have to earn it first."

"I think you have." "You've won a lot of matches and you're way better then AJ."

"Aunt Dannie's time will come soon enough." Dwayne said. "Just wait and see."

Later that night Dannie was sitting on the couch. Dwayne came downstairs and sat next to her.

"So what have you been up to?" Dwayne asked.

"You know just working."

"You did really good on all those talk shows."

"It was hard at first but by the middle of the month it got easier."

"I know it had to be hard for you having to do those shows with John."

"Yeah but it's over now."

"Yeah." "Fruity pebbles can be annoying."

"Yeah." _"He's not annoying." She thought. "He's actually really sweet." "God is he great in bed." "Wait what am I doing?" "I have to quit_ _thinking things like that." "John and I can never have sex again." "We're friends."_

"Anyone special in your life right now?"

"Huh?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No I've been to busy working for that." "I just to back to the hotel and straight to bed after a show." "Well I'm gonna turn in." "See you tomorrow.

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John decided to go back to Massachusetts. He was at the house he owned there. He invited his brothers Matt and Sean over. They were drinking.

"John?" Matt said. "Yo, Earth to John."

"Huh?"

"Jesus are you trashed already?" "That's only your fourth one."

"No he's not drunk yet." Sean said. "It's a chick, I can tell." "He's thinking about his girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend." John said.

"Right."

"I don't." "We're just really good friends."

"Who is it?" Matt asked.

"Dannie Johnson."

"Wait." "Dannie Johnson, as in Dwayne Johnson's sister?" Sean asked.

"Yep."

"I thought you hated her."

"I did." "That was before I knew her." "She's great."

"If she's so great why isn't she your girlfriend?"

"We're friends."

"Oh, cause of Dwayne." "So you two are close?"

"Yeah."

"So you two have…

"Have what?"

"Come on, you know what I'm asking."

"Yeah I do and what Dannie and I have done or not done is none of your business."

"Alright." "So you love her or what?"

"Like I said we're just friends." "I'm gonna go get another beer."

Dannie was dreaming. She and John were having sex.

**"This is wrong." Dannie said. They kissed. "The more I fight the more I want you."**

**"It's not wrong." "If it was wrong it wouldn't be so amazing." They kissed again.**

**"Oh John." She moaned. "Ohh." "Ohh."**

Dannie was awakened by her cell phone ringing. She looked at the alarm clock on the end table. It read 3:00 AM.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Hi Dannie." John said.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah." "I decided to go home to Massachusetts." "I invited two of my brothers over and we had a few." "I'm about to go to bed and I wanted to say goodnight."

"It's three in the morning."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I miss you Dannie." "Is that ok?"

"Yeah." "That's ok."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I wish you were here with me." "I like holding you while I sleep."

"I'll see you on Monday ok?"

"Ok." "Sweet dreams baby." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next evening Dwayne was cooking out on the grill. Everyone was in the backyard. Dwayne got a text on his phone. He read it and went over to Dannie who was sitting on the patio.

"Dannie I have a surprise for you." Dwayne said.

"What?"

"A few months ago I got a call from an old friend of yours." "I called him yesterday and told him you were here." "He's in town visiting his brother and he wanted to come see you."

"Who?" The patio door opened. Dannie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe who has standing in front of her. "Oh my god, Lucas."

"Hi Dannie." Lucas said smiling. Lucas was tall. He had light blue eyes and short dark brown hair. She stood up. They hugged.

"I can't believe it." "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you to."

"Are you still in the Marines?"

"I've been out for a year. "I live in Miami."

"Really?" "I live in Tampa."

"So I hear you're a wrestler now."

"Yep."

"How do you like it?"

"It's great."

"Hey Dwayne."

"Hey Lucas. Dwayne said. They hugged. "Nice to see ya."

Lucas stayed for dinner. He and Dannie talked and laughed about the past. She walked him to his car it was nighttime.

"You've got to come flying with me sometime you'll love it." Lucas said.

"Don't you need a pilot to do that?"

"I have my license and a plane."

"You have a plane?"

"It's not really big but yeah." "I heard Raw's coming to Miami tomorrow I bought a ticket."

"You did?"

"Yeah." After the show, can I take you to dinner?"

"Sure."

"Great." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dannie went back into the house. Suddenly John entered her mind. She didn't understand why.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Dannie woke up and got on a flight to Miami. She couldn't believe Lucas was back in her life. Spending time with him it was like nothing had changed. She was looking forward to there date tonight. When the plane landed Dannie checked into hotel. She was in her room. She got a text message. It read.

I wanna go shopping. – Nattie

Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby in five. – Dannie

Dannie and Natalya were out shopping.

"I need a new dress." Dannie said.

"Why?"

"I have a date tonight."

"With John?"

"No not John." "I told you about my ex-boyfriend Lucas, right?"

"Yeah."

"He came to Dwayne's last night." "He was visiting his brother." "He lives here in Miami." "He's coming to the show and taking me to dinner after."

"Did you know he was coming to Dwayne's last night?"

"No it was a big surprise to me."

"So you guys seem to be hitting it off again?"

"Yeah."

"What about John?"

"What about him?"

"You know he's not gonna like this."

"Why would he care?"

"Dannie whether you want to admit it or not he has feelings for you and you for him."

"If that were true why would I be going on a date with someone else?"

"For the same reason you used to be mean to him." "To cover up how you really feel."

"Look." "I admit that I care about John but just as a friend." "I want to see if Lucas and I can still go somewhere." "I think we could."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

Later that night Dannie was at the arena in catering. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Did you have a good time at Dwayne's?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I called you didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Did you have a good time with your brothers?"

"Yeah." "Hey after the show do wanna come by my room and hang out for awhile?"

"I can't."

"I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"That's not why." "Um, I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Remember I was telling you about my ex-boyfriend Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"It's him." "He came to Dwayne's last night." "He lives here in Miami and he's taking me to dinner after the show."

"Oh." Dannie could tell something was wrong with him.

"John are you ok?"

"Fine." "I gotta go." "Have fun tonight." He walked away.

After the show Dannie and Lucas went to a fancy French restaurant. They just finished there meal. They were both a little drunk.

"You're really great in the ring." Lucas said.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to come back to my place for awhile?" "I have a house on Miami Beach."

"Ok."

They went back to his house. It was a huge place. They were sitting on the couch.

"This is a nice place." Dannie said.

"Thanks." "So how come you never got married?"

"Other then you I've never had that serious of a relationship." "I've never even lived with a man."

"So I'm the only person to ever propose to you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Did you ever propose to anyone else?"

"No just you." "I know I should've waited to ask you." "I was an impatient kid at the time." "When we broke up that was really hard for me."

"Me to."

"I'm glad we found each other again."

"So am I." They kissed.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I have a flight at ten."

"Stay the night."

"Ok."

They went into the bedroom. Dannie enjoyed it but to her it just wasn't the same as with John. She was laying there afterwards.

_"That was great." She thought. "It didn't compare to John though." "God, I'm doing to again." "John is no good for me, Lucas is." "I need to remember that."_

It was two o'clock in the morning. John was staggering down the hotel hallway. He stopped at Dannie's room and knocked on the door for ten minutes. He sat on the floor in the hallway and passed out leaning the wall.

Dannie turned to hotel at eight o' clock in the morning. She went up to her floor. She saw John passed out against the wall. She bent down.

"John, are you ok?" "John?" John opened his eyes.

"Dannie?" He said confused. He looked around. "Why the hell am I on the floor?"

"I don't know." He stood up. So did she.

"Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess you had a good time on your date then." He said angrily.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Really?" "You're not acting like it."

"Why should I have a problem?" "We're just friends, right?" "It shouldn't matter to what you do."

"That's right."

"Yeah if you wanna go out and be a slut that's your business."

"I'm not a slut."

"Really, you're not?" "Four nights ago you slept with me." "This guy last night." "Sounds like a slut to me."

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah that never should've started either."

"Yeah maybe it shouldn't have, asshole."

"I can't believe I thought that I actually- He stopped.

"What?!"

"Forget it." "Forget everything, us being friends, just forget everything."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I can't believe I ever thought we could be friends in the first place."

"Me either." "Don't worry I'm never speaking to you again."

"Good."

"Good." He walked away.

Dannie went in her room. She sat on the couch.

_"Good riddance." She thought. "Jerk." "I don't care." She started to cry. "Why am I crying?" "What has he done to me?" "Why am I so confused?"_

John went back to his room. He went into his bedroom. He threw his suitcase acrossed the room and sat on the bed.

_"God she's such a bitch." He thought. "I know technically we were just friends but- "How could she do this to me?" "Not that it matters I'm done with her."_


	14. Chapter 14

Dannie and John hadn't spoken to each other in three weeks. Dannie couldn't understand why but part of her felt empty. She and Lucas had talked on the phone every day. They were planning on getting together again when Dannie had a few days off next week. She was in her hotel getting ready to go down to the gym. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"Hi."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm about to go down to the gym."

"Don't you ever get a break?"

"Not really."

"I can't wait to see you next week."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I've never been to Tampa before."

"Never?"

"The only place I've been to in Florida other then Miami is Tallassee."

"You'll like Tampa it's pretty nice."

"I bet you have a nice house."

"Well I don't live on the beach like some people but yeah."

"Who knows maybe you will someday."

"Maybe." "I've gotta go." "I have a show at seven but you can call me after if you want."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dannie went down to the gym. She'd been there for about an hour. She was on the treadmill. She looked up. John walked right passed her. When he walked passed her she continued to look at him for a few seconds then looked away.

"Just go talk to him." Natalya said getting on the treadmill beside hers. Dannie jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Why would I wanna talk to him?"

"Quit being stubborn and just admit that you miss him."

"I do not miss him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." "I'm glad I'm rid of him." "I can't believe I ever let him touch me." "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Dannie you can deny it all you want but you and I both know when you spent time with John, you were happy."

"Well now I'm happy we're never talking again."

"Is that really what you want?"

"It was his idea." "He wouldn't wanna talk to me anyway." "According to him, I'm a slut."

"You're not a slut."

"It's funny, he didn't seem to think I was a slut all those times we had sex." "He's an asshole." "I hate him."

"You're back to that?"

"I should've trusted that first impression."

Later that night after the show Dannie was in her hotel room. She was in her pajamas. There was a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was John.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked.

"A few weeks ago I found this toothbrush." He said holding up a blue toothbrush. "I'm sick and tired of looking at the damn thing." "Is it yours?"

"Yeah I brought it with me when I slept over the night you hurt your knee." She took it. "I think I have a pair of your socks." He went in. Dannie put the toothbrush back in the bathroom. Then she went over to her suitcase and got the socks. "Are these yours?"

"Yeah." She threw them to him. He caught them Dannie's cell phone started to ring. "That must be lover boy." John said annoyed.

"For your information it's Dwayne."

"I bet you've talked to what's his name a lot since your date."

"What business is it of yours?" The phone stopped ringing.

"It's not Dannie." "It's none of my business." "Bye." He was going for the door.

"Bye." "I don't know why you care so much anyway." John turned back around.

"Because I love you god damn it!" He yelled.

"What?" She said shocked. John looked shocked to like he couldn't believe what he said. They both just stood there in silence for a few seconds. Finally John went up to Dannie.

"Dannie, I love you."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well stop."

"I can't." "I love you." "I love you so much." "I don't want you to be with that guy you were with or anyone else." "I want to be with you." "I want us to be together." Tears flowed down Dannie's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Stop worrying about what Dwayne wants." "I don't care about Dwayne."

"That's just the point." "You hate him and he hates you." "I love my family." "If we were to get together eventually we'd break up for that reason alone." "We both know that."

"Forget about that for a second." "I need to know how you feel."

"You wanna know how I feel?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"You do?" John said smiling.

"Yes." She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I was hoping you'd say that." They kissed. They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Within seconds they were naked. He slipped inside her and started to move. Slowly at first but gradually faster. "Dannie I missed you so much." They kissed. "I missed you to, oh John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god, Dannie." He groaned giving in.

Afterward she was laying on his chest.

"So we're really doing this?" Dannie said. "We're really gonna be together?"

"I hope so."

"I know it's what you want." "It's what I want to."

"Good."

"Honey, you know us being together won't be easy."

"I know but I don't care."

"Then neither do I."

"Don't worry baby, we'll find a way to tell Dwayne."

"Yeah I can see it now." "Dwayne you know John Cena the man you despise more then anything?" "He's my boyfriend." "I hope you don't mind." "Then the next time I see you will be at your funeral."

"You just called me your boyfriend."

"Yep." "My boyfriend." She looked up at him. "Who I love, so much." They kissed.

"I love you to." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 15

Dannie woke up the next morning. She looked at John who was still asleep. She realized now that the empty feeling she felt was John not being around. There relationship would be tough to keep together once Dwayne knew about it, Dannie knew that. She also knew that she loved John and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of that. John opened his eyes.

"Morning." Dannie said.

"Morning." They kissed. John smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just really happy."

"Me to."

"I really missed you these last couple weeks."

"I missed you to." "Now you're stuck with me."

"Good." "Come home with me next week."

"To Florida or Massachusetts?"

"Florida." "Eventually I'd like to take you to Massachusetts to."

"We could to that." "Alright I'll come home with you."

"Good." "I'll cook you dinner."

"Then it's only fair that I cook you breakfast."

"What are we gonna do in-between?" John said grinning.

"I'm sure we'll be able to think of something." "Something really fun." She kissed him. "I'm sorry for sleeping with Lucas." "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok."

"If it makes you feel any better." "It didn't compare to being with you."

"It didn't?"

"Not in the slightest there was no emotional connection."

They both got up and dressed. Dannie walked John to the door.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Dannie said.

"Ok." "Come here." They hugged. "I love you Dannie."

"I love you to John." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." He left.

A few minutes later Dannie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"Hi." "Lucas we need to talk."

"Ok."

"I can't see you anymore."

"I've recently started seeing someone else."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No." "I understand."

"It all happened very suddenly." "I still wanna be friends."

"It'd like that."

"Good."

"Listen, if it doesn't work out with you and this guy call me."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Dannie had just arrived at the arena. It was a Monday Night Raw. She went into the Diva's locker room.

"Hello." Dannie said smiling.

"Did you and John make up?" Natalya asked.

"We did a little more then that."

"Did you have sex again?"

"Yeah but that's not the important thing." "Nattie, he told me he loved me."

"Aw." "What did you say?"

"I told him I love him to." "We're together now."

"Congratulations." They hugged.

"Thanks." "You were right all along." "Nattie I don't know what it is, I've been in love before but never like this." "The way I love John, it's different."

"Maybe he's the one."

"Maybe." "Now comes the hard part."

"Telling Dwayne?"

"Yeah." "Oh god, that's gonna be a disaster." "I don't even know how to start." "Or when to do it." "He's gonna hate me forever."

"Or maybe he'll see how happy John makes you."

"I'd love that but I highly doubt it." "They hate each other to the core."

"Did you hear about the big Diva battle royal tonight?"

"No."

"The winner becomes the number one contender of the Divas Championship."

"Really?" "Am I in it?"

"Every Diva on the roster is in it."

"Well may the best woman win then."

"Hopefully it's one of us."

"Did they say when the winner would get the title shot?"

"At the Royal Rumble next month."

"Is doesn't matter who wins the Diva's battle royal tonight." AJ said coming into the Diva's locker room. "You know why?" "I am the Divas Champion." "No one on the roster can beat me." She went up to Dannie. "Especially you Dannie." "Just because you're The Rock's sister doesn't mean shit." "You've never beaten me in one on one competition and you never will." "Even if by some miracle you do win the battle royal tonight, the Divas Championship is staying with me."

"Sounds like the words of someone who's scared AJ." Dannie said.

"Ha." "You're not a threat to me." "No one in this company is." AJ got something from her locker and left.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Natalya said. She opened the door. She came back with roses, a box of chocolates and a little brown teddy bear. "Dannie these are for you."

Really?"

"Yeah." She handed her the stuff. The teddy bear's stomach said "Press Here" so she did.

"Hi Dannie, I love you." John's voice said when she pushed it.

"Aw that's so sweet." Dannie said. "I'll be right back."

Dannie went to John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." He said from the other side of the door. Dannie went in. John was sitting on the couch. "Hi baby." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. She sat down next to him and kissed him.

"I guess you got the stuff."

"Yes I did." "I love it all." "Especially the bear thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her. "I heard about that big battle royal tonight." "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be." "You can do it."

"I'm gonna tell Dwayne about us, after the holidays." "Christmas is in a couple weeks." "I don't want to ruin it."

"Ok but after that you need to tell him."

"I promise I will." "I have to go get dressed."

Later that night Dannie was competing in the battle royal. AJ was doing guest commentary. Tamina had just eliminated Brie Bella. It was down to just her and Dannie. Dannie was on the ground. Tamina picked her up and put her over her shoulder. Tamina walked towards the ropes. Dannie knew she was going over. As she was she hooked Tamina's head in a headlock pulling her down with her and over the ropes. To Dannie's surprise only one of her feet hit the ground. Tamina fell out of the ring. Dannie couldn't believe it. Neither could AJ who had an angry look on her face.

A week later Dannie and John pulled into his driveway.

"You know what's funny?" Dannie said. "I only live fifteen minutes from here."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Later that night she was laying on top of him on the couch. He had his arms around her.

"I love this." John said.

"Me to." She looked at him. "Did you ever think we'd end up together?"

"Honestly, not in a million years."

"Me either." "I'm glad we were wrong."

"Me to." "Now that I have you, I couldn't picture my life any other way."

"Me either." They kissed.

"I love you baby."

"I love you to."


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed. Dannie was off work for Christmas. She missed John. He didn't get to take his break yet. He was granting wishes to kids. Dwayne was working on a movie so Simone was spending her Christmas break in Florida with Dannie at her house. Dwayne was coming on Christmas day. That was in two days. Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Dannie and Simone were in the living room. They were both playing guitars. Dannie was letting Simone use her old guitar. They'd just finished a song.

"You're getting so much better." Dannie said.

"I've been practicing a lot."

"I can tell."

"Aunt Dannie?"

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" "Why would you ask me that?"

"Ever since I got here you've seemed really happy."

"I'm just happy to see you." "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I like that bear on your nightstand." "I saw it when I was walking by your room the other day."

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it?"

"I was out shopping one day." "I saw it and thought it was cute so I bought it."

"Cool."

"Wanna play another song?"

"Yeah."

The next day Dannie and Simone were sitting in the living room watching TV. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dannie said. She got up to answer the door. She opened it. She was shocked to see John standing there. "John."

"Surprise."

"Boy is it." She said with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"My niece is here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." "I guess I should've called first."

"Hold on." "Come in but stay in here until I say otherwise." He went in.

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go talk to Simone."

"Alright."

Dannie went back into the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Simone asked.

"Simone we need to talk." Dannie said sitting back down next to Simone.

"Ok."

"Um, my boyfriend's here."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Because of who he is." "Wanna meet him?"

"Yeah."

"Here's the thing, if I let you meet him you have to promise you won't say anything to your dad." "I'm going to tell him after the holidays."

"I promise I won't say a thing."

"Ok." Dannie looked at the entranceway. "You can come in." John came into the room.

"John Cena?" Simone said surprised.

"Hi Simone." John said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Simone looked at Dannie. "Aunt Dannie you know dad's gonna freak right?"

"I know." Dannie said.

"I just wanted to come give you your Christmas present before I left to go to the airport." John said looking at Dannie.

"Ok."

"Here." He said taking a little box out of his back pocket.

"Thank you." She opened it. It was a pair of diamond earrings. "Oh my god, these are beautiful." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. " John took out his wallet. "Here Simone, Merry Christmas." John said handing Simone a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you."

"If your dad asks that's from aunt Dannie."

"I know."

"I gotta go." John said looking at Dannie.

"Ok." Dannie said. "I'm gonna John to the door." Dannie said looking at Simone.

"Ok." Simone said.

Dannie walked John to the door.

"Well since we agreed to no gifts and you got me one anyway, I have nothing for you."

"That's ok."

"I'll give you my own version of a present next time we're alone." She whispered in his ear.

"Sounds like fun."

"Don't worry we can trust Simone she won't tell."

"I'm not worried." "See you in a couple days."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Dannie went back into the living room and sat back down.

"I get it now." Simone said.

"What?"

"Why you lied." "How long have you been dating?"

"Just a little over a month."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes and he loves me."

"Then that's all that matters."

The next morning was Christmas. It was eight o' clock in the morning. Dwayne walked through the door and into the living room.

"Merry Christmas." Dwayne said.

"Merry Christmas dad." Simone got up and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Simone."

"Merry Christmas Dannie."

"Merry Christmas Dwayne." Dannie said. They hugged.

Simone was opening her present from Dannie.

"Wow, a new guitar." Simone said. "Thank you aunt Dannie."

"You're welcome." "Here Dwayne this is for you." She handed him a box. He opened it.

"An Elvis cup." Dwayne said. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

This is for you." He handed her a big box. She lifted the lid. It was a blanket with pictures on it. "Do you like it?" "I had it made." "It tells our family history dating back from our great-great-great grandmother until now."

"I love it." Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dannie felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

"I'll be right back." She said. She went upstairs to her room. She got a text message. It read.

_Merry Christmas baby. I love you and miss you. I can't wait to see you again. – John_

_Merry Christmas honey. I love you and miss you to. I can't wait to see you either. – Dannie_


	17. Chapter 17

A month had passed. Dannie still hadn't told Dwayne the truth. She just kept stalling. She was scared. The Royal Rumble was in a week. Dannie and John were at the hotel. They were in John's room asleep. The alarm clock started going off. It was on John's side of the bed. It woke Dannie up.

"John." She said. "Baby."

"What?" He said tiredly.

"Turn off the alarm." John reached over and shut off the alarm. "We gotta get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"I know baby but we have to." She leaned over by him. He was on his side facing away from her. "Come on baby." "Get up." She started kissing the side of his neck."

"You keep doing that and the only thing we're gonna be doing is making the bed squeak." He rolled over and opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." They kissed.

"Come here." He pulled her on top of him.

"John." "I know that look we can't."

"Come on just a quickie."

"I'd love to but we don't have time."

"We can play SuperCena saves the girl, again."

"I have to take a shower."

"We've never played that game in the shower."

"As much as I love that game, we can't." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She left his go inside her shirt.

"John." She giggled against his lips.

"What baby?" "You know my hands have a mind of there own." Dannie's cell phone started to ring.

"I gotta get that."

"Ok." Dannie picked up her phone.

"It's Dwayne."

"Doesn't he have any consideration?" John said rolling his eyes. I'm trying to get his sister to have sex with me." Dannie laughed.

"Ssh." "Hello?" She said answering the phone. "Hi Dwayne." "I'm doing good." "I actually have to go." "I'm late." "Ok bye." She hung up.

"Dannie when are you gonna tell him?"

"Soon."

"When?"

"Really soon." "I promise."

"Do you wanna shower first?"

"I thought you wanted to "play".

"I'm suddenly not in the mood."

"You can shower first."

"Ok."

Later that day Dannie met Natalya for lunch.

"What's wrong?" Natalya asked.

"I think John's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I still haven't told Dwayne."

"Why?"

"I'm scared." "I think John is running out of patience with me."

"You need to tell Dwayne."

"I will."

"Maybe what John wants is for you to quit saying you will and do it."

"I know I need to."

Later that night Dannie went to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

They sat on the couch.

"John, are you mad at me?"

"No." "I just want you to tell Dwayne."

"I will." "After my match on Sunday."

"Ok."

A week later Dannie was at the arena for the Royal Rumble. She was all dressed for her match. She was up next. She went into John's locker room.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be you're gonna do great."

"This is such a big opportunity for me."

"It's gonna be ok."

"I better get out there."

"Ok." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Dannie went out to the ring. It was a back and forth battle between her and AJ. AJ had already had Dannie in the Black Widow twice, which she was able to escape. Dannie was laying on the outside. She just managed to get back in the ring at the count of nine. AJ went for the cover. Dannie kicked out at two. AJ back up. She was about to give her the Shining Wizard. As AJ went to run at her Dannie countered with a drop toe hold. She put AJ in a Boston Crab. AJ was screaming in pain and trying to crawl to the ropes. As she was just about there Dannie drug her back to the middle of the ring. A few seconds later AJ tapped out. Dannie celebrated in the ring of a few minutes.

As she went to the back she realized how much pain her shoulder was in. She went to the training room. As she was sitting there with a bag of ice on her shoulder John came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "My shoulder just hurts like hell."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." They hugged and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

AJ was standing outside listening.

_"You think you can take my Divas Championship you bitch?" AJ thought. "I'll show you." "Maybe it's time a certain secret about you and the love of your life finally comes out."_


	18. Chapter 18

Another month had passed. Dannie still hadn't told Dwayne the truth. John was getting fed up with her excuses. He started wondering how serious she was about there relationship. Valentine's Day was coming up. Dwayne was at his home in California. Simone had just brought in the mail. She went into the kitchen where Dwayne was.

"You got a package or something dad." Simone said.

"Thanks." Simone left it on the counter. It was a brown envelope. There was no return address. Just Dwayne's name. He opened it. Inside was a note and pictures. The note read.

Hey Dwayne wanna see what your little sister's been up to?

He looked at the pictures. It was about twenty photos of Dannie and John. They looked like surveillance photos. They ranged from Dannie and John holding hands walking down the street, to John opening the door to his car so Dannie could get in, to them kissing.

"What the hell?"

Later that night at a hotel in Maine, Dannie was waiting for John to come over. John opened the door using the spare key Dannie gave him.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her. He looked upset.

"What's a matter?"

"I'm mad at you Dannie."

"What did I do?"

"It's not what you did." "It's what you still haven't done after promising me that you would."

"I will tell Dwayne."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?"

"No I don't." "We've been together for three months." "Three months." "We've hidden our relationship from everyone." "I'm tired of hiding."

"I am going to tell him John."

"Yeah." "First you were gonna tell him after the holidays." "Then after your match at the Royal Rumble." "Then I got excuse after excuse about why you haven't." "Maybe you're not as serious about our relationship as I am." "Maybe this is nothing but a fling to you."

"How could you think that?" "I love you." "You know I love you."

"Yeah, you love me, when no one else is around."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you but if you don't tell Dwayne soon I can't do this anymore, because obviously you don't love me."

"Yes I do."

"Then prove it." He got up and left.

Dannie called Natalya. She was crying.

"Dannie what's wrong?" Natalya asked.

"John and I just got in a fight."

"What about?"

"Dwayne."

"You still haven't told him yet?"

"No."

"Dannie."

"I know." "John came here and pretty much gave me an ultimatum." "He said if I don't tell Dwayne soon he can't be with me anymore, because that shows him I don't love him and he's tired of hiding our relationship." "What am I gonna do?"

"You know what you have to do."

"I want to tell Dwayne, Nattie, I do but I'm scared." "I'm scared of how he'll react."

"Dannie if you love John and I know you do, you only have one choice."

A few days had passed. Dannie and John hadn't talked since there fight. It was Valentine's Day. It was nighttime. Dannie knocked on John's hotel room door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in.

They sat on the couch.

"I wanna show you something." She took a plane ticket out of her purse. "On Friday when we have those two days off, I'm going to California and I'm telling Dwayne everything." "No more hiding." "I brought the ticket to show you that I'm serious." He looked at it and put it on the end table. "I love you with all my heart, John." "More then I've ever loved anyone." "I'm sorry." He hugged her. She hugged him back.

"It's alright." "I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Wanna go make up?

"Sure." "It is Valentine's Day."

They went into the bedroom. They slowly stripped each other of clothes. Dannie was in her bra and panties and John was in his boxers. John was sitting on the bed. Dannie was straddling him.

"I love you Dannie." John said.

"I love you to John." They kissed. He took off her bra. He started kissing her down the center of her neck. "Oh John." She moaned. There was a knock at the door. John stopped.

"Shit." "I should put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door." They knocked again.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is." Dannie got up picked John's shirt up off the floor and put it on.

"I'll be right back."

She went and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Dwayne standing here.

"Oh shit." Dannie said shocked. Dwayne noticed how Dannie was dressed.

"Oh, where the fuck is he?" Dwayne said angrily. "Cena get your ass out here now!"

"Dwayne please, calm down."


	19. Chapter 19

Dannie couldn't believe it. She wished she could just close the door and forget Dwayne was there.

"Where is he Dannie?" Dwayne said angrily.

"Let me get dressed Dwayne, then we'll talk, ok?

"I don't wanna talk to you." "I want to talk to John, now!" "That's why I came to his room." "I wasn't expecting to find you here, wearing his shirt."

"You're not talking to him until you calm down." "I'll be out in a second." She shut the door. "Shit." "Shit." "Shit."

Dannie went back into the bedroom. John had put his jeans back on.

"Did I hear Dwayne out there?" John asked.

"Yeah." "He's pissed." "I think he knows."

"How?"

"I don't know." She said as she put her jeans back on. She took off John's shirt and handed it to him. She put on her bra and shirt. "He wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Stay in here."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"John please, stay in here." "I can handle this."

"Ok."

Dannie went back out into the hall closing the door behind her.

"Where's John?" Dwayne asked in the same angry tone.

"He's not coming out."

"Why?" "Is he to afraid?"

"No." "He's not coming out because I asked him not to."

"Dannie, what the hell are these?" He handed her the brown envelope the pictures came in. She took them out and looked at them. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh god." "Where did you get these?"

"I don't know but I'm glad I got them."

"I was gonna tell you this weekend."

"What the hell are you doing?" "Having a fling with him, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"It's not just a fling Dwayne." "He's my boyfriend."

"What?"

"I love him."

"What?" The door opened. John came out. Dannie quickly got between John and Dwayne.

"You wanted to see me Dwayne?" John asked.

"Stay away from my sister you son of a bitch!"

"No." "I love her."

"Why are you doing this John?" "Is this some sick game to get to me?"

"No this has nothing to do with you." "I'm in love with Dannie and she's in love with me."

"You are not seeing my sister anymore, do you hear me?"

"Whose gonna stop me?"

"Me, asshole."

"Yeah?" "Try it."

"Ok everybody stop." Dannie said turning to John. "I wanna talk to you inside." "Dwayne stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dwayne said.

Dannie and John went back inside his room.

"Let me talk to him alone." "Maybe I can reason with him better if you're not around." "I'm gonna take him to my room and talk to him there."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault." "If I would've just told instead of stalling, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hey come here." They hugged.

"Somebody knows about us John."

"Who?"

"I don't know but someone's been watching us." "They have pictures of us out together and kissing. "Someone sent them to Dwayne that's how he found out."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Nattie." "Did you?"

"No." "Aw baby, you're shaking." "It's ok."

"I'm gonna go." "I'll call you later."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dannie and Dwayne went to her room.

"How could this have happened Dannie?" Dwayne asked. "I thought you hated him."

"I did but then I got to know him." "He's a good man and he loves me." "Trust me Dwayne, John is the last person I ever expected to fall in love with."

"You passed up Lucas for him?"

"Dwayne I know you liked Lucas part of me still did to." "By the time Lucas came back into the picture I was already in love with John." "I was just afraid to admit it to myself."

"I just can't believe this."

"Get to know him." "Listen to him for two seconds."

"I have no interest whatsoever in getting to know him."

"Please Dwayne, just be happy for me, please."

"You decide."

"What?"

"You decide." "Choose."

"Dwayne no please don't do this to me."

"You did it to yourself." "The decision is yours." "You're loser boyfriend or your flesh and blood, your family." "If you pick him I can't be in your life anymore."

"Dwayne." She said starting to cry. "You can't be serious." "You can't ask me to choose between the family and John." "I love you both."

"I just did." "You have a week to decide."

"I can't."

"You heard me." He left. Dannie sat on her couch and sobbed.

**Ok guys I need some opinions. I have a few ides for a story after this one.**

** Cena meets a girl whose in the Army or some other form of military.**

** Cena meets a deaf girl, some of you have been asking about that one for awhile.**

**3.A Lita/Jeff Hardy story. I always thought they'd make a much better couple then her and Matt.**

**4.A sequel to "Obession"**

**5.A sequel to any story I have written including my early Randy Orton stories.**

**If anything on that list is of interest to you let me know. **


	20. Chapter 20

Dannie's week to decide was almost up. She still had no idea what she was going to do. She was being forced by Dwayne to choose between the family she loved and the man she loved. John had no idea of the ultimatum Dwayne gave Dannie. She was in John's hotel room. He was holding her in bed. John noticed she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" John asked.

"What John?" "I didn't hear you."

"What's wrong?" "Usually after we have sex you're happier then this."

"It's not you." "The sex was great." "I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." "I just wanna be here with you."

"Dannie come home with me this weekend."

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok." "I wanna take you home to Massachusetts." "I want you to meet my parents." She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"John, I love you." "You know that don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Always remember that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Nothing." "I'm just saying incase." She kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day Dannie and Natalya were at lunch.

"Dannie?" "Dannie?" Natalya said.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's a part of the story I didn't tell you last week." "After I took Dwayne back to my room to try and talk some sense into him, he gave me an ultimatum." "He had I had to pick, John or the family." She started to cry. "He said if I choose to be with John he can't be in my life anymore."

"He's making you choose between John and your family?"

"He gave me a week to decide and the week's almost up."

"That's not right."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Nattie." "You know how much I love my family." "They mean everything to me."

"I know."

"John means everything to me to." "I love him."

"Does he know about this?"

"No." "I knew that would cause more trouble between him and Dwayne if I told him."

"Dwayne's being an asshole." "He has to right to put you in this position."

"No he doesn't but he is." "It's not fair." "Why can't he just be happy for me?" "I know he's mad because it's John but why does it have to be this way?"

"No one should be forced to make a decision like this."

"Either way there's no right choice." "Either way someone gets hurt."

Two days later Dannie had made her decision. It was nighttime. John was sitting in his hotel room thinking about going and seeing Dannie. There was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. When he opened the door there was no one there. He noticed a piece of paper down by his feet. He picked it up. He took it inside with him and sat on the couch. He unfolded it. It read.

_Dear John,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm sorry to do it this but it just to painful to face you. I'm so sorry but I'm breaking up with you. Please don't be upset. I wish I could tell you why. I wish it could've worked out between us. No matters what happens I'll always love you. Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Dannie_

Dannie was in her room. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's John."

"Please go away."

"No." I wanna talk about this note you left me."

"John please breaking up with you was hard enough."

"Dannie, please don't do this." "I love you." He heard her start to cry.

"You don't understand, I can't." She said through her tears.

"Dannie open the door, please." A few seconds later she opened the door.

"I'm sorry."

"What did Dwayne say to you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"We just have to break up." "I'm sorry." She went to shut the door. John put his hand on it.

"No." "I don't wanna break up."

"I don't have a choice."

"Dannie, what did Dwayne say to you?"

"He said I had to choose, you or my family." "I had a week to decide." "I chose my family." "I'm sorry." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. He hugged him. "I love you." "I'm sorry." "I don't wanna do this." "Please understand why I have to."

"Don't leave me Dannie, please." "I love you."

"Please don't make this harder John." "This is it for us."

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She pushed him away after a few seconds.

"John…please go." "Don't come back again."

"Dannie." She shut the door. John stood on the other side and listened to her sob for a few minutes before walking away.


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed. Dannie was doing her best to forget about John. It was still so hard for her. She did her best to avoid him. It hurt to just see him. She was visiting Dwayne and Simone in California. She was sitting in the kitchen thinking of John. Simone walked into the kitchen.

"Hi aunt Dannie." Simone said.

"Hi Simone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You seem sad."

"I am a little but I'll be ok."

"Are you and John fighting?" "It's alright, dad's still at the store."

"I'm not with John anymore."

"Why?"

"We just thought it would be best if we broke up."

"You don't seem like you think it's best."

"It's a complicated situation."

"I'm sorry you're sad."

"Thanks." Simone hugged her. "What's this for?"

"I know it probably won't but I hope it makes you feel a little better."

"It does." "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dwayne came through the door. He came into the kitchen carrying bags full of groceries. He sat them on the counter.

"Simone go wash up for dinner." Dwayne said.

"Ok." She went upstairs.

Dannie and Dwayne began to put the groceries.

"Dannie what's wrong?" Dwayne said.

"Nothing Dwayne."

"Are you still sad over him?"

"Yes I'm still sad over him." "It's all your fault."

"Don't go blaming your bad judgment on me."

"Bad judgment?" "That's what you call it?" "You make it sound like it was my choice to break up with John."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Was it?"

"Yeah."

"The right thing for who Dwayne?" "Me or you?"

"You." "John's a bastard." "You just can't see it."

"Really?" "I see only one bastard."

"You're upset." "I know you didn't mean that."

"Yes I did."

"Dannie, John's not right for you."

"Yeah you're right." "Why would somebody who loved me and made me happy be right for me?" She said sarcastically.

"Once you start dating again you'll forget all about him."

"Look I broke up with him like you made me." "Don't expect me to act happy about it." She walked away.

A few days later Dannie was at the arena for Raw. She was in catering making a coffee.

"Hi." John said from beside her.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I have to go."

"Dannie wait."

"I can't."

She went back to the Diva's locker room. As she was getting her title and other things ready she broke into tears. Natalya came in. She went over to Dannie.

"Hey." Natalya said. "Are you alright?"

"No." "I just talked to John." "I thought after awhile the pain would stop but it hasn't." "I love him." "It's not fair."

"I know."

"Aw what's wrong Dannie?" AJ said coming into the locker room. "You look upset." She laughed. "Well I guess that's what you get for whoring around with your brother's enemy."

"Fuck you." Dannie said.

"No Dannie, tell me how did Dwayne find out, huh?" "Just a wild guess." "Did somebody happen to send Dwayne pictures of you and John?" She asked smiling.

"You?" "It was you!" "You did this!" "You bitch!" She went to get up. Natalya stopped her.

"Dannie no." Natalya said. "This isn't the way."

"That's right Dannie." AJ said. "I did it." "I made sure the love of your life got taken away from you." "The PI I hired was perfect." "Now your life is in shambles." "Poor Dannie." She left.

Later that night it was one in the morning. Dannie was in bed asleep. She was awakened by a knock at her door. She opened it. John was standing there. She could tell he was drunk. Not completely trashed but drunk enough.

"John what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"Go to your room John."

"No baby." "I miss you." "I don't care what Dwayne wants." "I want you." "I love you Dannie."

"John please don't do this."

"I know you want me back to." "This last month has been a living hell for me."

"I know what you mean." "As much as I want you back, I can't." "Now goodnight." She went to shut the door John put his hand on it.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me you love me."

"Fine." "I love you." "Happy?" He kissed her.

"I am now." He kissed her again. She kissed him back. It quickly became more passionate. John went inside closing the door behind him. They backed up as they continued to kiss. She bumped into something it was the arm of the couch. John lifted her up and sat her on it. She had her hands on his belt. She broke the kiss.

"Wait." "What am I doing?" "We can't do this." "I have to stop."

"No don't stop." John started kissing her acrossed her neck. She put her head back and moaned.

"If we do this it doesn't change anything."

"I don't care." "I want you." They kissed. She took off his jeans. He took off her top and pajama bottoms. She took off his shirt. She laid herself back on the couch pulling John with her. He looked down at her. "I love you so much Dannie."

"I love you to John." They kissed.

Afterward as they were laying there Dannie was drifting off to sleep. The feeling of John holding her again was great. She wished it never had to stop but deep down knew better.


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed. Dannie and John hadn't spoken to each other since they slept together. She was up and out of there before he woke up. All she wanted to do was get her hands on AJ. She knew she would eventually she just had to bide her time. Dannie had just finished a match. She just went back to the Diva's locker room.

"Hey great match." Natalya said.

"Thanks." Suddenly she felt very dizzy. She put her hand to her head.

"Dannie are you ok?"

"I don't know." "I'm dizzy."

"Sit down." Natalya got her a chair. She sat down. "Here drink this."

"Thanks." She took a big sip of water. "I must be dehydrated or something."

"How do you feel now?"

"A little better."

"Maybe you should go see the trainer."

"I'm fine."

"Have been having dizzy spells lately?"

"I had one a few days ago when I was working out."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"I'm fine."

"What if you're not?"

"I am."

"Well if it keeps happening you need to see a doctor."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok."

Later that night Dannie was driving back to the hotel. It was a rainy night. She was behind an eighteen-wheeler. It had to stop suddenly. She went to stop. The car turned sideways and skitted into the truck, drivers side first. After the fire department cut her from the car she was rushed to the hospital. As soon as John got word of the accident he went to the hospital. He found Natalya in the waiting room.

"Nattie how is she?" John asked.

"I don't know the doctor's still in with her." "John are you sure you wanna be here?" "Dwayne's on a flight on his way up."

"I don't care I'm being here for Dannie.

The doctor came out and went over to Natalya.

"How is she?" Natalya asked.

"She has a shattered right wrist." The doctor said. "Her right arm is also broken." "She has a few broken ribs and a head injury." "The head injury has caused her to slip into a coma."

"Oh my god." John said. "Will she wake up?"

"I believe she will." "It's just a matter of when." "She is very lucky that the fetus is still alive."

"The fetus?"

"Yes she's probably not aware of it yet but she is pregnant."

"How far along?"

"Four weeks." "Everything looks ok but I would like to continue to run tests just to be sure." "Then have her follow up with her obstetrician." "Who are you?"

"Dannie's ex-boyfriend and the father of the baby." "I wanna see her."

"Ok right this way."

John went into the room. Dannie's head was wrapped in gauze, her arm was in a cast and had cuts and bruises on her face. John sat down next to her bed and held her good hand.

"It's ok baby." John whispered. "I'm here." "I got a big surprise a couple minutes ago." "You're pregnant." "We're gonna have a baby and I'm so happy." "That's why you have to fight this." "You have to wake up." "So we can be a family." "I wanna get married Dannie and I don't care what Dwayne says." "Wake up." "If not for me, for our baby, please." "I love you."

It was six o' clock in the morning. Dwayne came in the room. He saw John with his head laying on the bed asleep. He was angry and annoyed John was there. John woke up and saw Dwayne.

"I wanna talk to you." Dwayne whispered.

They went out into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Dannie was ok."

"She'll be just fine."

"You know you're an unbelievably selfish prick." "You think I'm an asshole?" "Fine." "This isn't about us." "Or how we feel." "This is about Dannie."

"Yeah it's about my family." "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does." "Especially since your sister is carrying my baby."

"What?" Dwayne said shocked.

"The doctor didn't tell you?" "Dannie's pregnant." "It's mine." "You better get used to me because I'm not going anywhere." "As soon as Dannie's well enough I'm asking her to marry me." "I don't care if you like it or not." John walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Dannie had been in a coma for two weeks. When John wasn't working he was at the hospital with her. John was already working on converting one of his guestrooms into a nursery. John was at the hospital. He was watching TV.

"John." He heard. He looked over and saw Dannie looking at him.

"Dannie." They hugged.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." "You were in a coma."

"How long?"

"Two weeks." "You're pretty banged but you're gonna be ok." "You're right wrist shattered and your right arm is broken." You have a couple broken ribs." "I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?" "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." "Is it ok?"

"Don't worry the doctor says the baby's gonna be fine."

"Thank god." "I wonder how far along I am."

"Six weeks."

"I guess that explains the dizzy spells I've been having." "This is a surprise."

"Yeah but I'm happy."

"I'm glad because I wanna keep it."

"Good because I want you to keep it."

"I just hope it never wants to hear the story of how it was conceived."

"Why?"

"It was conceived on a hotel room couch after it's father came to my room drunk." "That's not very romantic."

"We can always make something up."

"Yeah."

"Please get back together with me."

"I want to, but you know we can't."

"Dannie you can't worry about Dwayne." "This is about us and our baby." "I wanna raise it together." "I want the three of us to be a family."

"I want that to."

"I know you love your family but…He put his hand on her stomach. we're a family now to." "This baby binds us together." "Dwayne will just have to learn to accept me."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. As they were kissing they didn't hear the door open. When they broke the kiss they saw Dwayne standing there. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Hi Dwayne." Dannie said. She looked at John. "Can you give us a second?"

"Sure." John said. He left.

"I'm glad you're awake." Dwayne said.

"Do you know about the baby?"

"Yeah." "I'm glad you're ok but as far as the baby goes I'm very disappointed in you."

"You're not happy that I'm having a baby?"

"I'm not happy that you're having his baby."

"You're gonna have to get off of this." "I know you don't like John but I love him." "He's the father of my child." "Your niece or nephew."

"Hey you wanna throw your life away be my guest."

"You know what Dwayne." "You're an asshole." "I can't believe you would be this way." "You wanna cast me out of the family, go ahead." "I'm not staying away from John, I love him." "We'll have our own family." "John wants me to take him back and I'm going to." "If you don't like it you can go to hell."

"Fine."

"Fine." Dwayne left.

A few hours later John was in the room with Dannie. The doctor wanted her to stay in the hospital a few more days just to make sure everything was ok. John was sitting next to Dannie's bed. She grabbed his hand held it. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I ever let Dwayne come between us." Dannie said.

"It's ok."

"He never will again." "I promise." "I should've told him what I told him today right from the beginning."

"The important thing is we're back together now." "I love you and our baby."

"I can't wait to start planning for it." "I hope it's a little girl."

"It'll be beautiful no matter what it is." They kissed.


	24. Chapter 24

Dannie had been home for a week. Both she and the baby were doing fine. She was going to start looking for a bigger place. She'd already picked up some things for the baby. She had to give up her Divas Championship. They were having a six-pack challenge tonight on Raw to determine a new champion. Dannie was sitting on her couch waiting for the show to start. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok." "Except this cast is so uncomfortable."

"Just two more weeks and it'll be off."

"I can't wait."

"How's the baby?"

"Great." "It misses it's daddy though."

"I miss it to." "And you."

"I miss you to."

"I can't wait till this weekend so I can come see you."

"Me either."

"Are you gonna watch the show tonight?"

"I haven't missed one."

"I gotta go."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

John went over to his bag. He took out a little box and opened it. An engagement ring was inside. He smiled.

_"Soon." He thought. "I just have to wait for the right time."_

Dannie was watching the show. The six-pack challenge was going on. It was down to Natalya and AJ. AJ got Natalya in the Black Widow. Natalya tapped out. AJ celebrated for a few minutes. Then she stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone.

"I have a message for the former Divas Champion, Dannie." AJ said. "I heard about your accident." "I'm not talking about the car wreck." "I'm talking about your baby." "The baby that is tearing your family apart." "To think it all could've been avoided if you knew how to keep your legs closed." "I want you to get the rest you can." "Just sit back." "Put your legs up." She laughed. "Look who I'm telling you're already an expert at that aren't you?" "My point is, relax and watch a real champion at work."

Dannie was fuming with anger but knew there was nothing she could do about it.

It was Saturday. Dannie was waiting for John to come over. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi aunt Dannie." Simone said.

"Hi Simone."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel ok."

"Dad told me you were pregnant."

"Yeah I am."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm so happy I'm gonna have a new little cousin."

"Yeah."

"Dad says I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore but I don't care."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah." "He said you have John now, so you don't need us anymore."

"I'm sorry you have to be in the middle of this."

"I'm on your side." "I gotta go dad's home." "I love you I'll call you when I can."

"Ok." "I love you to." Bye."

"Bye."

An hour later John walked through the door.

"Baby?" He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He went into the kitchen. "Hi." She said turning to face him.

"Hi." They kissed. "I've been waiting to do that."

"Me to." "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"You should be resting."

"I'm ok."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"Dannie what's wrong?" John asked. "You barely touched your dinner."

"I'm just stressed." "I got a phone call from Simone earlier." "She said that Dwayne said she wasn't allowed to talk to me anymore." "If he has a problem with me that's fine but leave her out of it." "She said she was still gonna talk to me though." "She's excited about the baby."

"I can't believe he would put her in the middle."

"Me either."

"In two weeks I'm gonna go see my parents." "I want you to come to."

"Ok."

"We can tell them about the baby together."

"They don't know yet?"

"No I wanted to tell them in person." "They're gonna be so happy."

"I have start looking for another place to live."

"Why?"

"I just want a bigger place for the baby."

"Well what would you think about living with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to move in with you."

"I want both of you to move in with me."

"Ok."

"Good." They kissed.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks had passed. Raw was in Boston tonight. The plan was after Raw Dannie would stay at there house while John went out on the road. Then when the weekend came he was taking her to meet his parents. They were at the arena. The show hadn't started yet. So Dannie was hanging out backstage. She went into the Diva's locker room. Natalya was in there.

"Hi." Dannie said.

"Hi." They hugged. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." "My cast comes off next week."

"I bet you're glad."

"Yeah." "I can't stand it."

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"I know." "Thank god the baby came out of everything ok." "I know it was unplanned but I'm happy."

"I can tell."

"I moved in with John."

"When?"

"Last week." "I'm meeting his parents this weekend." "We're gonna tell them about the baby."

"They don't know?"

"No." "John wanted to tell them in person." "I hope they like me."

"They will." "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"I bet you're anxious."

"I am." "I want it here now but I still have seven months to go." "AJ better watch out when I have my baby and come back she's gonna get it." "Did you hear what she said a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah." "I wanted to kick her ass." "Don't worry she'll get what's coming to her."

"Yes she will." "I better get to my seat."

John was walking down the hall he saw Natalya.

"Hey Nattie." He said.

"Hi John."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna propose to Dannie."

"That's great." "When?"

Dannie was having a good time watching the show. She watched as John took on Damien Sandow and won. She'd just watched Kofi Kingston beat Randy Orton. Randy was tearing stuff up around the ring and walking around it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dannie. Without warning he grabbed her and lifted her over the barricade. He told her to get in the ring. She did what he told her. She got down on her knees and put her good hand over her stomach. She looked up at him.

"Randy please don't hurt me." She pleaded. "I'm pregnant." "I'm pregnant." "Please."

He grabbed her by her hair and started to pull her to her feet. John came running down. Randy let her go and took off through the crowd. John start to go after him but then looked back at Dannie who was terrified in the ring. She was standing in one of the corners. John got in the ring and went over to her. They hugged. She was shaking.

"It's ok." He whispered in her ear. "It's alright."

It was Saturday. Dannie and John had just pulled into his parent's driveway.

"I'm nervous." Dannie said.

"Don't be ok?"

"It's just, you're introducing them to me and we're telling them about the baby."

"Dannie they're gonna be thrilled about the baby." "Trust me."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"They're gonna love you."

They went into the house and into the living room. John's parents stood up.

"This must be Dannie." John Sr. said.

"Hello Mr. Cena."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Welcome to our home dear." John's mom Carol said.

"Thank you."

"You are absolutely beautiful."

An hour had passed. They were all sitting in the living room and getting along great.

"We have something really important to tell you guys." John said. He looked at Dannie. "Do you wanna tell them?"

"You can tell them."

"Ok." "Mom, dad." "Dannie's pregnant."

"Oh, this is great." Carol said happily. She got up and hugged Dannie and John. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Congratulations." John Sr. said getting up and hugging them both.

"Thanks dad." John said.

"If you ever need us to watch it just ask." Carol said.

"We will mom."

Dannie and John went back home. They were sitting on the couch.

"See?" John said. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"I love your parents." "They're so nice."

"Wanna go on a trip next weekend?"

"To where?"

"I know this place that rents cabins in the mountains." "It's beautiful there." "Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'll make a call." "I almost forgot." "I got something for the baby while I was on the road." John got up went to his bag that was sitting on the floor and got out a teddy bear. He sat back down next to Dannie. "Do you think the baby will like it?"

"Yeah." John started rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know if I can wait seven more months." "The anticipation is killing me."

"Me to." John kissed her stomach.

"I love you." He looked at Dannie. "And I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days had passed. Dannie was at the doctor getting her cast off. They just cut off the last piece.

"There's the last piece." The doctor said.

"Thank god."

"Now your arm is going to feel sore for awhile but the best thing to do is move it much as you can."

"Ok."

Dannie was walking to her car. She was thinking about how much fun it was going to be to spend time with John in the mountains. As she was getting in her car her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Dannie." "This is Stephanie Mcmahon." "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." "I just came from getting my cast off."

"That's good." "I have something I would like to discuss with you." "Can you come to Alabama tonight?"

"To the arena?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Ok I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Dannie got on a plane. She drove straight from the airport to the arena. She went to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks."

"Scared?"

"A little but an excited kind of scared."

"I know how you feel." "When I was gonna have my first I felt the same way." "How far along?"

"Coming up on ten weeks."

"You're probably wondering the reason I wanted you to come here."

"Yeah."

"How would you like to be the newest cast member of Total Divas?"

Total Divas?" "Well I'd have to discuss it with John."

"He said if you wanted to do it he was onboard." "I've already talked to him."

"When does fliming start?"

"Next month." "I think viewers would like to see how your pregnancy's progressing."

"Ok I'll do it."

"Great." "Are you planning on coming back after you have the baby?"

"Yes."

"Great." "You can go now."

"Does John know I'm here?"

"No I told him I was calling you but I didn't tell him I was inviting you here."

Dannie was going to John's locker room. She spotted him in catering and went up behind him.

"Hey SuperCena, wanna play?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hey." He said turning and around and smiling. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Stephanie invited me to ask me to be a cast member of Total Divas."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Yeah."

"You got your cast off." "How does it feel?"

"A little sore but great."

"Are you staying at the hotel with me tonight?"

"That was my plan."

"I'll rub your arm for you." "See if I can loosen up some of the muscles."

"Ok."

It was Saturday morning. Dannie and John had just pulled into the driveway of the house John rented in Colorado. After getting settled in they laid on the couch and held each other. They were both very relaxed.

The next evening the sun was just start to set over the mountain. Dannie and John could see it from the patio.

"Dannie come outside with me." John said.

"Ok." They put on there coats and went out on the patio. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Dannie said looking at the sunset.

"Dannie I wanted to come there this weekend for a reason."

"What reason?"

"I've been trying to figure out the right time to do this." "Now is the right time."

"The right time for what?"

"For this." He got down on one knee, took out the box and opened it.

"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you more then anything." "You and our baby." "I want to make a family and a life with you." Danielle Alexandria Johnson, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." "This is so sweet." She said as she wiped her tears away. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Yes, of course." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They hugged and kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you to Dannie."


	27. Chapter 27

Two months had passed. Dannie was showing now. She was five months pregnant. The next two days were big ones for she and John. Today they were finding out what the sex of the baby was. Tomorrow was the wedding. Dannie wanted to be married before the baby came. The Total Divas camera crew were meeting Dannie and John at the doctor. She had gotten used to having them around. The last thing they would be filming was Dannie and John's wedding. Dannie and John were in the waiting room at the doctor.

"This is so excited." Dannie said.

"I know it's like Christmas."

"You want a boy don't you?"

"I'd like it to be a boy but as long as it's healthy that's all that matters."

"We get two exciting days in a row. "Today this."

"Then tomorrow I can't wait." "You're gonna look so beautiful." "I know it."

"I bet you'll look handsome to."

"I can't believe we got everything planned in just two months."

"It's amazing how quick to can get something done if you really concentrate."

"Yeah." "We should know a thing or two about that." John said smirking.

"John." She said smiling.

"What?" "Look where we are obviously everyone in the room does it to."

"That's true."

"Did we hear back from everyone on the RSVP list?"

"Everybody but two."

"Let me guess." "Dwayne and Simone?"

"Yeah." "I think it's safe to say they're not coming."

"I'm sorry Dannie." "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"It's not your fault." "It's Dwayne's fault." "He's to much of a stubborn ass."

"Dannie Johnson." A nurse said walking out. They went back into an exam room

Dannie was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations you two." The doctor said. "It's a girl."

"A little girl." Dannie said happily."

"This is great." John said.

Later that night Dannie decided to call Simone.

"Hello?" Simone said.

"Hi it's aunt Dannie." "Is it safe to talk?"

"Yeah."

"I had a doctor's appointment today." "It's a girl."

"That great aunt Dannie."

"I knew you'd be happy."

"I'm sorry I can't come to your wedding tomorrow."

"It's ok."

"I want to come." "Dad won't let me." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'm sure tomorrow will be great for you and John." "I gotta go, dad's coming." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day everyone was at the church. Everyone was waiting for the ceremony to start. Dannie was looking at herself in a full-length mirror with her dress on. Suddenly she started crying.

"Dannie what's wrong?" Natalya asked.

"I just wish Dwayne would've came around by now." "I know it's all a big adjustment for him but I figured with the right amount of time maybe he would get used to the idea." "Especially with the baby on the way." "I guess I was wrong."

"Listen, don't think about that right now." "This is your day." "You're getting married to the man of your dreams." "This is a happy day."

"Yeah." "You're right."

"It's time to start." "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

When Dannie's music came on she walked down the aisle to John. It was time for them to share there personal vows to each other.

"John." Dannie said. "When we first met we didn't exactly get off to a good start." "In time we discovered our passion for each other." "I don't think either for knew at the time that underneath that passion was love." "It took me awhile to accept that I loved you." "Once I did it was one of the most wonderful feelings of my life." "Second only to finding out that I was carrying your child." "Now I feel a deeper love for you then I ever could have imagined." "I can't wait to be a wife and mother and to start this next chapter of our lives."

"Dannie." John said. "Fate works in mysterious ways." "Sometimes your heart can't see that the best thing that ever happened to you is right in front of your face." "I'm glad I saw it because I can't see myself spending my life with anyone but you." "The only thing better then the first time you said you loved me, was you telling me I was going to be a father." "I can't wait until you give birth to our daughter." "Then we'll finally be a family and live happily for the rest of our lives."

They exchanged rings.

"Dannie do you take John to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Dannie said.

"John do you take Dannie for your wife?"

"I do." John said.

"By the power invested in me." "By the state of Florida." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Dannie and John were slow dancing at the reception.

"I'm so happy." John said.

"Me to." "Now we're Mr. and Mrs. SuperCena." She said smiling.

"Yep SuperCena got the girl."

"So?" She kissed him. "Ready to go consummate our marriage?"

"Whenever you are." They kissed

"Let's go."


	28. Chapter 28

Two months had passed. Dannie was seven months pregnant. Her stomach had doubled in size. Everything was already bought for the baby. John was in Europe on tour with the WWE. Dannie stayed home. She was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Just sitting here."

"How are you and the baby doing?"

"We're fine but we both miss you."

"I miss you guys to." "I'll be home next week."

"I know but I wish you were here now."

"Me to." "Two more months."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either."

"It seems like it's taking forever."

"She'll be here before we know it." "I gotta go."

"Tell the baby I love her."

"I will."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Dannie got up. She was making breakfast. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed.

It wasn't going away. She called 911. After she hung up from them she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"John I'm scared."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

"Labor it's way to earlier for that."

"I know." "What if something's wrong?" "Ow!" "It hurts."

"Call 911."

"I already did they're on the way."

"I'm coming home." "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Dannie was rushed to the hospital. She was in labor. They gave her something to stop it. By the time John got to the hospital it was nighttime.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged and kissed. "What's going on?"

"Everything's ok now." "I was in labor but they gave me something to stop it."

"Good."

"They wanna keep me overnight for observation."

"Then I'm staying right here tonight." "I'm just glad you two are ok."

"I was really scared there for awhile."

"Me to."

It was the middle of the night. John was sitting in a chair with his head on Dannie's bed. Dannie woke up. She felt her water break and the pain was back.

"John wake up." She said panicked.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"My water just broke."

"I'll get the doctor."

Dannie had no choice but to deliver the baby. The baby had to be put in an incubator. It weighed only two pounds seven ounces. It was unclear whether the baby would make it or not. It was all up to her. Dannie and John were standing at the incubator looking down at her.

"What did I do?" Dannie asked.

"What?"

"I mean I must've did something for the baby to come this early."

"Dannie this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." "You did nothing wrong."

"I just I wanna help her and there's nothing I can do."

"I know." "She still needs a name."

"How about Olivia?"

"I like it."

"John she has to make it." She said starting to cry. They hugged.

"She will."

Dannie and John went back to the room. She was laying in the bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dannie said. She couldn't believe when Dwayne walked in. He went right over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry." Dwayne said. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Thank you for coming."


	29. Chapter 29

A month had passed. Olivia was still in the incubator but otherwise seemed to be doing alright. She wasn't aloud out for two more months. The doctors wanted to make sure her lungs were fully developed. Olivia was a beautiful baby. She had Dannie's complexion and John's dark blue eyes. Dannie still hadn't gotten to hold Olivia. Except to sleep Dannie never left the hospital. John went back to work. He didn't have a choice. Every chance he got he would call. The hospital gave John a phone number to call that connected him to Dannie. Dwayne had been coming around the hospital as often as he could but he and Dannie still hadn't discussed there issues with each other. They'd mostly talk about Olivia. Dannie was sitting in a room with Olivia. A nurse came in.

"Mrs. Cena." The nurse said. "Your husband's on line two."

"Thank you." She looked at Olivia. "Mommy will be right back."

She went out into the hallway where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi."

"How's Olivia doing?"

"Good." "I just wish she didn't have to be here."

"I know." "Me to."

"I wanna take her home." "I wanna be able to hold her."

"We'll both get to."

"I know."

"The main thing is she's ok."

"Thank god."

"She's a fighter." "She's a Cena and a Johnson so she's double stubborn."

"Yeah." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "And Olivia."

"She misses you to."

"Has Dwayne been by anymore?"

"Yeah." "He was here two weeks ago."

"Have you guys talked about things?"

"I think we're both avoiding the subject."

"I think you should talk about it."

"We probably should but I don't wanna fight." "I'm stressed enough as it is."

"Maybe he's finally ready to discuss it." "I mean he is coming around."

"Only because of Olivia."

"At least that shows he cares."

"Yeah." "That's one good thing."

"I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Tell Olivia daddy loves her."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Dannie was back in room with Olivia.

"Hi." Dwayne said. Dannie looked up.

"Hi." They hugged.

"How's she doing?"

"Other then still having to be in the incubator no worse."

"Good." "Any word on when they're taking her out?"

"Not for two more months." "They want to make sure her lungs develop fully."

"Hi Olivia." Dwayne said looking down into the incubator. "Did you miss me?" "I missed you."

"Dwayne come sit down." "I think we should talk."

"Ok." He said sitting the chair next to hers. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I think you know."

"Yeah." "I knew this would eventually come up."

"I want us to be a family again Dwayne." "All of us."

"Dannie I love you and I love Olivia." "I won't lie and say I like John because I don't."

"I know you don't."

"As much as I don't like it, he is your husband." "I don't know if I'll ever be able to approve of that but there's nothing I can do about it." "So I have to learn to accept it." "I don't want the family apart from each other anymore either." "I can't promise I'm ever gonna like John." "What I can promise is to be civil to him and I will be." "He can meet Simone if he wants." "Simone really misses you, I do to."

"I miss you to."

"Come here." "Give me a hug." They hugged.

"I know adjusting to John won't be easy for you."

"No it won't but I'll try my best."

"Thank you."

"When Olivia gets better come out to California and see us."

"Ok."

"John can come to if he wants."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding."

"It's alright I'm just glad we're talking again."

"Now all we need is for Olivia better and home safe."

**The next chapter is the last one. **


	30. Chapter 30

Two months had passed. Dannie and John were bringing Olivia home today. She had to have periodic check-ups for the first year of her life but just to ensure there were no more problems. The doctor said she would grow up to be a beautiful little girl. Raw was in Tampa tonight. They were taking Olivia to the arena and Dannie was officially going back to work. They just walked through the door. John was holding the car seat.

"We're home Olivia." He said. He sat down the car seat, sat on the couch and took Olivia out Dannie sat down next to him. Olivia was looking around. "What do you think huh?" "Like it?"

"I think she does."

"You're gonna be a big hit tonight." John said looking at Olivia. "So many people want to see you."

"Especially Nattie." "She's been asking questions and asking for pictures." Olivia started to fuss.

"What?" "Are you hungry?" "Want some lunch?"

"Want a bottle sweetheart?" "Mommy will go make you one." She got up to go make it.

"Then daddy will feed you." "Then you're going to take a nap in your new room." Dannie came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Dannie sat back down next to them.

"Want me to feed her?"

"No." "I got it."

"Ok."

"It took awhile but we finally got her home." He said looking Dannie.

"I'm so glad."

"Me to." They kissed.

Later that night they were at the arena. Dannie pushed the stroller into the Diva's locker room.

"Aw." Natayla said.

"I know." "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is." "Can I pick her up?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Olivia." She said as she picked her up. "I'm your aunt Nattie." "Look at your beautiful eyes." "You're gonna break a lot of hearts when you get older." She looked at Dannie. "Has Dwayne seen her?"

"Yeah." "He came to the hospital a few times." "We made up." "He promises to be civil to John."

"Good." "Are you ready to go back out there tonight?"

"I've never been so ready." "I haven't competed in almost a year."

"You're gonna do great."

"I can't wait to see the look on AJ's face."

"She won't be excepting you."

"Wait until she finds I'm her surprise opponent tonight." "Can you watch Olivia while I get changed?"

"Sure."

AJ was in the ring waiting on her surprise opponent. When Dannie's music hit AJ's eyes grew wide. Dannie was walking to the ring with a purpose. When she got in the ring AJ made a run for it. Dannie was right behind her. AJ tried to escape over the barricade but Dannie caught her by the hair and dragged her back to the ring. She threw her in the ring under the bottom rope. As she was getting in under the bottom rope AJ dropkicked her in the head. She covered her. Dannie kicked out after two. AJ picked Dannie up and Irish whipped her into the corner. She came running at her full speed. Dannie caught her with a back elbow right to the mouth. From out of the corner Dannie did a running bulldog headlock. She got a two count on AJ before she kicked out. Dannie picked AJ up and tried for a backbreaker. AJ counter and attempted to put Dannie in the Black Widow. Dannie was able to throw her off. AJ landed on her feet. Dannie speared her and got the three count. She smiled as she celebrated going up the ramp.

A few days later Dannie was sitting at home. John was out running errands. There was a knock at the door. Dannie got up to get it. To her surprise Dwayne and Simone were at the door.

"Hey." Dannie said surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in town and we wanted to see you." Dwayne said.

"Come in." They went in.

"Hi aunt Dannie." Simone said.

"Hi." They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Wanna meet Olivia?"

"Yeah."

Olivia was laying on the floor playing with some toys.

"There she is." Dannie said.

"She's so cute can I pick her up."

"Yeah." Simone went over to her and picked her up.

"Hi Olivia I'm your cousin, Simone." "It's nice to meet you."

Dannie and Dwayne were sitting on the couch.

"Where's John?" Dwayne asked.

"Running errands." "He should be back soon."

Twenty minutes later John came through the door.

"Baby who's here?" He asked walking into the living room. He saw Dwayne and Simone.

"Simone meet aunt Dannie's husband John." Dwayne said. Simone looked at him.

"Hi John." "It's nice to meet you." She said trying not to smile.

"It's nice to meet you to Simone." John said. Dwayne stood up.

"John." He said. He extended his hand. John shook it. "Take care of my sister."

"I will."

**I hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
